


Kingdom Hearts Pokemon Quest

by Keybladeking25



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Swearing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: Sora and Ash Ketchum. Twin brothers with their own Destinies set off on their Pokemon journey as they fight to protect the pokemon world from the forces of darkness with the help of their family and friends.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on this site so i hope you guys enjoy. This story was inspired by Sora's Pokemon Journey on Fanfiction.Net by Xinbra If you guys love kingdom hearts and pokemon crossovers, Read that one. also the worlds will be places Sora and co will visit. will run along with the Anime of Pokemon as well as the Story of Kingdom Hearts saga. not sure if it will go to three as this is an AU Story. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. They belong to their creators Square Enix and Nintendo.
> 
> Bold-thoughts
> 
> Italics-Pokedex.

Pallet Town, a beautiful town in the Kanto Region and our story begins with two boys who have the dream of becoming Pokemon Masters. Sora Nomura Ketchum and his twin brother Ash Jonathan Ketchum. Ash had raven black hair and it was messy and amber colored eyes while Sora had brown spikey hair and blue eyes. Sora got changed into his white and black jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his crown necklace and crown chain,

Sora and Ash are so excited about beginning their Pokémon journey that they couldn't sleep. Currently, there watching two creatures fighting each other on TV. One is a light purple quadruped rhino-like rabbit (Nidorino) and the other is dark purple with a bipedal body with red eyes, spikes on its back, large pointed ears, short arms and legs with three digits on each hand and foot, and a wide sinister grin (Gengar). Nidorino charges at Gengar while the battle takes place at a stadium with the spectators cheering.

Nidorino attempts to jab Gengar with it's horn only for Gengar to jump out of the way. The Announcer gives the play by play.

"Nidorino starts the battle with a Horn Attack!" the announcer said. "Oh, but Gengar bounces right back!" Gengar's red eyes starts glowing blue as Nidorino starts to fall right to sleep. "And Gengar fires its Hypnosis move! This could be all over for Nidorino!" A red beam hits Nidorino as the Pokémon is turned into a red energy and flows back into a red and white ball with a button in the middle and separate with a bluish black line held by a man with black hair a red vested shirt, blue jeans and a baseball cap. "The trainer calls back Nidorino! What other Pokémon is he sending out next?!" The man puts the ball he's holding away while he pulls out another one. He throws the ball onto the battlefield. A flash of white energy emerges as a giant snake Pokémon with it's body made of boulders and a rocky spine on it's head emerges. "And it's Onix!" Onix roars as it enters the arena. The giant Pokémon slams it's head but Gengar dodges the attack. "And Gengar dodges again! This Pokémon is moving beautifully this battle! Its training has paid off!"

“Man i cannot wait, Tomorrow we begin our own pokemon Journey” Sora said with excitement.

“I know, i can’t wait either Sora” said Ash as their father came in with his long black spikey hair. “Sora, Ash, you two better get to sleep soon” He said.

“Sorry dad, we couldn’t sleep” the twins said as Ryo chuckled. “I was the same way when i was a boy.”

Thats when a blue frog with white frubbles came in. “Froa, Froakie” said the frog. This pokemon was a Froakie. A water type normally found in the Kalos region. He was a friend of Ash’s when he found the poor water type hurt in the forest. Ash took Froakie to Professor Oak. Professor Oak told Ash about Froakie abandoning its trainers from the Kalos Region and so Professor Sycamore sent Froakie to him to find a trainer worthy of him.. Ash befriended Froakie and ever since the two have become friends. Froakie jumped onto Ash’s head and he smiled at his friend.

“Sora, Ash, come with me.” said Ryo as both boys followed their father outside their house. Their mother and their little sister was asleep and their older brothers were still gone on their latest journey. Outside the stars were out and the crescent moon was seen. Standing in front of their house. Ryo turned to them and he opened his palm and with a golden flash did a majestic weapon appeared in his hand. made up of two crossing key shaped blades , with the teeth facing outward.a filigree that glowed green, and the blade was golden. “Do you know what this is Sora?” asked Ryo holding the weapon with both hands.

“ The X-blade.” said Sora answering his dad. Sora’s dad is a descendant of a mighty warrior from long ago who along with others wielded key shaped swords called Keyblades and fought over a source of light that goes by the name of Kingdom Hearts. Sora’s great Ancestor Sokora who was the original wielder of the X-blade went into hiding as the ancient war known as the Keyblade War. a war fought over for control over the light of Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade. The Keyblade War came to an end and destroyed all life but thanks to Sokora. He was able to take the X-blade and hide it from the survivors. the light from Arceus along with the hearts of children and pokemon rebuild the world as it was today and the Keyblade War along with the Keyblade were nothing more than a myth and everyone believed the X-blade was destroyed. Only a few wielders of the Keyblade know that the X-blade still exists and vowed to keep it a secret from those who dare to seek the power of Kingdom Hearts.

“Yes, This weapon has been passed down generations upon generations in our family. Tasked by the Alpha Pokemon Arceus to guard it and Kingdom Hearts ever since the beginning of time and now it’s yours son.” said Ryo as he offered the weapon to Sora. Sora was taken back as he looked at his dad. Ryo nodded as Sora took the X-blade. A glow came bonded the two together. Ryo then looked at Ash as he said. “Ash, for you i have this staff” said Ryo as he revealed a black staff with a blue gem on it. “This staff will help you on your Aura training.”

Ash nodded to his father. He was born with the gift of Aura as well as his own ability to wield a Keyblade. his mother was a descendant of Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian and a master of Aura.

“Now remember you two. With great power comes great responsibility.” said Ryo.

“We know dad and we are ready to take the responsibility.” said Sora. Ryo smiled at his sons as he pulled them in for a hug who hugged them back. “Now off to bed.” said Ryo. Ash and Sora went to their room and they got into their pajamas. “Good night Sora.” said Ash as Froakie fell asleep next to him.

“Good night Ash” said Sora as he fell asleep with his brother. The next morning came and the two boys were still asleep as a six year old girl jumped on Ash’s stomach waking him up first.she had black hair and amber eyes and she was wearing a red dress. “Wake up Big brothers!” she exclaimed as Sora also shot up awake after hearing her shout. “OH no! What time is it!” Sora said in a panic thinking they overslept.

“Easy Sora, It’s early, Your mother is making breakfast right now.” said Ryo laughing from his spot near the door.

“We better get ready Sora.” said Ash.

“Come Amber, your mother must be almost done with breakfast. Let your big brothers get dressed.” said Ryo as he took Amber to the kitchen as both boys got ready for the day. Ash’s clothing was a black t-shirt, with a blue and white jacket over, blue jeans, black and white sneakers and green fingerless gloves. He also wore a red and white hat that held a green mark on it. This hat was special to Ash; he won it from a contest the Pokémon league held. It took him one million postcards, but it was worth it.

Sora and Ash then headed down for breakfast. Their mother Delia was making breakfast as Ryo was drinking his coffee. She turned to her sons with a big smile. 'Morning my handsome boys, you look great in your clothes.'

“Thanks Mom” they said in unison as they ate the breakfast their mother made. Froakie was eating some pokemon food along with Ryo’s Growlithe. Once they were done they were gonna help their mother clean up but Ryo said. “You two go on ahead and get your starter pokemon, I’ll help your mother clean up.”

“Thanks Dad” they said as they left their house. Froakie followed suitly behind them because he wanted to be Ash’s pokemon. As the three ran to the lab. They heard a scream. “What was that?” asked Ash.

“Sounds like someone’s in trouble.” said Sora as the two boys and Froakie ran towards the sound of the scream. The two then found the source of the screaming as it was a Red headed girl about the same age as them with violet blue eyes.she wore a white top, with a black shirt underneath exposing a small part of her navel. And also a lavender skirt and pink shoes. Next to her was a bulbasaur and the girl was holding a small purple cloud like pokemon with two appendages. She was surrounded by men with shock batons. In a truck behind them was several cage pokemon consisting of Ratatas, Pidgeys, Pidgeotto and a Squirtle with an unusual coloring. “Hand us your pokemon girl and we might be easy on you girl.” said the lead hunter.

“No, your not hurting Cosmie or Flower!.” said the girl with determination to protect her friends.

‘Have it your way then” said the second hunter as he approached them. **/I gotta help that girl/** Sora thought Sora then summoned Kingdom Key, his default keyblade and he went aid the girl despite Ash telling his brother to stop. The hunter was getting closer to the girl when Sora stood in the front of her and between the hunters. Her eyes widen at the boy before her. “If you want to hurt this girl, you have to go through me” Sora said with bravery as his eyes glowed and his grip tightened on his weapon.

“Look boys. A knight willing to save a Damsel in distress.” laughed the leader as his men joined him. “Let him have it Gustav.”

The hunter then raised his shock baton as Sora instantly blocked it with his keyblade. With one swing he manage to disarm the man of his baton. Sora was trained in swordplay by his dad as well. The other hunters recovered as they charged at the fourteen year old boy as well. Sora despite being fourteen years  old was having a hard time keeping up with the four hunters, he manage to knock out three of them before he focused on the leader. The leader kick him in the stomach and disarmed him of Kingdom Key. He pulled out a Machete as he raised his weapon over Sora’s head. “Die” he growled as he swings his weapon. The girl thought he was going to die. This boy she didn’t even know came in to save her and her friends. A golden light came and The X-blade had come to it’s master’s defense. “Another one!” shouted the man but was instantly thrown back at the power of the weapon. Sora covered in a golden aura manage to hit the man away from him. He crashed into a tree and fainted. Sora’s eyes return to normal as he panted. “Sora!” Ash said as he ran to him. He put his hands on his brothers shoulders. “You okay?” asked Ash.

“Yeah, im good” said Sora as he dismissed the X-blade. He approached the girl who was still on her knees hugging her two pokemon. “"Are you okay?" Sora asked her concerned as he offered his hand to her up.

"Y-yes," the girl answered as she took his hand and was now on her feet. Both of her pokemon stood beside her althought Cosmie floated beside them..

Sora's face grew red when he heard her speak for the first time. She has a pretty voice to match her looks, an angelic one in fact with blue eyes like his and her hand was warm. Sora was a complete loss for words. The girl look right in his face, mostly into the boy's blue eyes. She could have sworn that they were sparkling as her blush was starting to be seen. Sora's heart was beating faster than a drum. Ash looked at his brother and the girl and he saw an aura coming from both of them. Like they were destined to meet. He studied the girl a bit more and he felt a powerful aura from her but he couldn’t figure it out. “Sora?” asked Ash breaking Sora out of his trance. “Oh right sorry” he said letting go of her hand much to the girl’s displeasure. “My name is Sora and this is my brother Ash” said Sora introducing himself and Ash.

“Kairi” said the girl introduced herself.

/ **Kairi. A pretty name for a pretty girl/** Sora thought as Kairi approached the caged pokemon. “We need to set them free but i don;t have the key” She said.

“I do” said Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key. He pointed the keyblade at the locked doors and he fires a beam at the locked doors and they opened. Kairi and the pokemon gasped at the weapon. Instantly the captured pokemon went up to Sora happy as they nuzzled his legs. “Your all welcome” Sora said with a smile.

The pokemon left back to their respective homes after that. “Sora, we gotta go” said Ash remembering that they had to get to Oak’s lab and get their starters. “Right.” said Sora.  
“Where do you guys have to go?” asked Kairi curious.

“Were on our way to Professor Oak’s lab to get our starter pokemon/” said Sora.

“Oh, I’m heading there too but i got lost in this forest before those hunters attacked me.” said Kairi. Cosmie and Flower nodded to them as the three hurried to professor oak's lab unaware that the Squirtle that sora set free followed them. Soon the lab came into view and the three humans saw a huge crowd had gathered. seen standing outside the lab was Gary Oak, the professor's grandson has just retrieved his first Pokémon. Along with cheerleaders cheering him on.

"Gary! Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Yeah!" The cheerleaders chanted as Sora,Ash and Kairi rushed through the crowd. “Excuse us!" Sora shouted as they finally got through only to bump into a boy around his age. Wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants, a necklace of a yin yang one side being green and another being yellow, and his brown hair done in a hairstyle quite similar to Sora's, but not as spikey.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The boy growled. He got a good look at and instantly recognized him. "Well, if it isn't it Sora and Ash. Better late than never you two. At least you’ll get the chance to meet me again."

Kairi instantly took a dislike to the boy as Froakie, Cosmie and Flower glared at him, Ash and Sora gave the boy a scowling looking as they knew who he was. "Hello Gary," Sora said in an irradiated tone.

"Mr. Gary to you," Gary corrected him, "show some respect." Ash growled as Gary gave him an arrogant grin. "Well Sora and Ash, you snooze, you lose, and you're right behind right from the start. I got a Pokémon and you two don't!"

“You already got yours” shouted Ash and Sora

"That's right, Losers, and it's right inside this Pokéball," Gary said as he took the Pokéball out, pressed the button to make fit in the palm of the hand and twirls it on his finger.

"Let's go Gary~Let's go!" the cheerleaders chanted while the crowd cheered for him.

"Thank you fans! Thank you!" Gary addressed his peers. "Thank you all for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

YAY!"

"Sorry to pull you away from your adoring public," Sora said grabbing Gary's attention. "Which one did you get?"

"None of your business," Gary said arrogantly. "If you two have shown up on time, you would have seen that I have chosen the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. And as you already know, he's my grandfather. Gary got into a ruby red automobile waiting for him. "Thank you all for witnessing history in the making! And now I, Gary Oak, am to set off into the world to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!"

He drove off as Sora and Ash looked down. Kairi felt guilty that it was all her fault that Ash and Sora couldn’t get their first pokemon. “Sora, Ash, i’m so sorry. If you didn’t stop to save me from those hunters then you would have gotten your own pokemon” She said.

“No Kairi, it’s not your fault.” Ash said to her.

“Yeah, our dad taught us that helping others always come first” Sora said to her. She gave Sora a soft smile.

“Is this true Kairi?” asked a voice as it belong to Professor Oak. he saw Sora and Ash and wondered why they were late when their father called him saying they were on the way.

‘Yes sir, I was on my way here from my hometown when these pokemon hunters ambushed me. Sora saved me from those men and help me free the pokemon they captured.” said Kairi.

“Yes, your grandmother called me and told me you were on the way here” said Oak.

“Is there any more pokemon left professor?” Sora asked.

“Im afraid not” Oak said sadly until he heard the bushes near them move as a Pikachu and the same Squirtle appeared. “Oh my, A Shiny Squirtle.” said Oak amazed to see a Shiny pokemon before him. “Hey your that Squirtle from before” Sora said as he knelt down to the turtle. He placed his hands on Squirtle’s head and smoothly petted it. It smiled at him as Ash approached pikachu. “'Be careful Ash, That Pikachu doesn't like humans. I found it chewing on wires. " said Oak.

Ash nodded at the professor before kneeling to the pokemon's level. 'Hi there Pikachu, My names Ash and I want to become a Pokemon Master, is it alright if i touch you"

The Pikachu was shocked at this human, Asking to touch him with permission. Pikachu nodded as Ash petted the small mouse pokemon. Pikachu thought. 'This boy is different than the rest of his kind. Pikachu let out a "Cha" meaning he liked it. Ash asked "Do you want to be my Starter Pikachu?'

“Pika” said Pikachu as professor oak handed Ash a pokeball with an electric symbol. Pikachu shaking a bit at the sight of the pokeball. Ash put two and two together. “You don;t like the pokeball?” he asked. Pikachu shook his head no confirming his answer.

" That's fine with me, you can hang out with me on the outside. " said Ash. Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder with a smile. Sora was still petting squirtle as Sora then asked “Hey Squirtle, why don’t you be my partner,I want to be a pokemon master too. What do you say?”

“Squirt!” smiled the turtle as Sora picked up the turtle. “Professor, i found my starter” Sora said with a smile. Oak smiled as he handed Sora a pokeball and he caught Squirtle. Squirtle didn’t resist being caught as Sora was happy to have his partner. Sora released Squirtle from his pokeball and he began to think. “Your nickname will be Hydro.”

Hydro licked his nickname as he gave his trainer a peace sign. “And as for you Kairi, i understand that you wish to have Flower as your starter?” asked Oak.

“Yes sir” said Kairi as she already had Flower’s pokeball and Cosmie’s pokeball. He then handed the three six pokeballs each and a pokedex with data on every known pokemon. “Come on, let's go show Mom and Dad our pokemon” said Ash turning when a frubble hits his head. “What?” asked Ash as he noticed Froakie was in front of him with a pokeball. Froakie moved the pokeball with his head. “Froa”

“My boy i believe Froakie has chosen you as his trainer” said Oak with a smile.

“Really?, you want to come along with us Froakie?” asked Ash as he knelt down to his friend. “Froakie!” said Froakie as Ash held out the pokeball and allowed himself to be caught. Ash sent out Froakie and he was on his other shoulder. The three and their pokemon walked towards The ketchum residence. But trouble was brewing as the three were then surrounded by tiny black creatures with yellow eyes. They twitched as they stared at the three. “Oh no its them!” said Ash, Sora and Kairi at the same time. “Wait you know these things too Sora, Kairi?” asked Ash holding his staff looking at the monsters “Yeah in a dream i had a few days ago” said Kairi.

“Really, me too” said Sora. One of them taking advantage of the three talking lunged right at Sora only for a keyblade made of gears with an eye to kill it. Sora was taken back as a boy in a mask and strange black and red armor and a blonde haired boy with a reverse grip keyblade in his hands. His clothes were a black and white jacket and grey jeans. “Ven!, Vanitas!” said Sora and Ash surprised to see their older brothers.

“Sora, quick summon your keyblade!” shouted Ven as his partner Decidueye notched an arrow quill as a Bulky cat with a firebelt stood beside Vanitas with his claws sharpened. Incineroar roared as he was ready for a fight. **/Keyblade?, is that what the mysterious Sword is called?/** thought Kairi

“Kairi, get to safety,” said Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key and he joined his older brothers with Hydro. “No i can help too. Come on Flower, Cosmie” said Kairi as she joined him. Ash held out his staff as Pikachu and Froakie were ready to battle the monsters. “Take this!” siad Sora as he took out two black monsters with a couple hits with his keyblade. Hydro used his tackle attack on another monster. Froakie formed a water pulse attack as he destroyed another monsters, Ash with his staff smacked two monsters before he kicked another away.

Incineroar used Darkest Lariat to clear most of them away from Kairi. “Flower use Razor Leaf on those Monsters!”

‘Bulba!” said Flower as she fired her razor leaf attack taking down a monster in front of her. Cosmie just used teleport to lure the monsters towards Decidueye who took them out with a Leaf Blade. Pikachu used thundershock on the ones he missed. Sora took out a few more black monsters on his own when one appeared behind him ready to pounce on him. Kairi saw it and she ran towards the boy. “Sora!” she said as the black monster lunged right at him. He turned right to see the monster coming right at him. Kairi shoved him out of the way as the black monsters instead piled on her. “No!, Kairi!” shouted Sora but then a glowing light came from the pile as the monsters were sent flying to reveal Kairi was unharmed and glowing with a light aura. Vanitas and Ven were wide eyed as a flash came in her hand. She looked down to see she was holding a keyblade of her own. This Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the star fruit token,

She then heard a voice calling out to her. The voice she heard in a dream.

_“keyblade….Keyblade….KEYBLADE!”_

“Watch out!” said Vanitas as a massive, muscular, humanoid black monster with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. a large, heart-shaped hole in the monsters stomach abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible as it stared at the two humans

“That guy too” asked Kairi as she held her new weapon with Sora as they were against the big one. Ash was about to join in when Ven stopped him. ‘No, this is their fight” said Ven. Sora moved in for the attack.

So he did., gripping the Keyblade tight in his hands and then ran toward the shadow monster. He leapt into the air, the Keyblade raised high over his head. “Take this” he said as he landed a few hits on the monsters head. It groaned in pain as it raised it’s hands to form a dark sphere. The sphere left it’s hands as it vanished. Smaller spheres of darkness fell down. “Look out for those dark spheres!” shouted Vanitas. Kairi moved as the dark spheres rained down from the sky. The monster then formed a fist as it slammed it into the ground creating a puddle of darkness. More shadows came out and they stalked towards Kairi. “Why are they coming to me!” She shouted holding her keyblade in front of her. “Worry about that later!,” said Sora as he landed beside her with Kingdom Key. “Why not use that other one, you know the big one?” asked Kairi.

“No, it’s only for emergencies” said Sora as the monster eyed them. Sora then looked at Kairi as he said “Together lets go!”

She nodded as they ran towards the big one. The big one raised it’s fist as the two jumped with their blades raised. With a single swipe. They cut the monster in half as it dissolved into black smoke.

Kairi panted as was Sora as both of them got on their knees catching their breaths. The adrenaline subsiding as Kairi then felt the world go black as she fainted. “Kairi!” He said catching her.

“Bulba!, Pew!” said her pokemon as they surrounded her. ‘Come on, let’s get her to the house” said Ash as Sora picked up her up. The four and their pokemon rushed to their home. When the ketchum residence came into view did the brothers noticed that Amber was waiting on them. “Big brothers!” said Amber running to them. “Amber!, get inside now!’ said Vanitas

“Why?” asked Amber as she did what she was told as Ven and Vanitas had their keyblades still out on alert as they check the area. Ash entered the house and he called for his parents. Seeing Sora set Kairi down on the couch and placed her keyblade on the table.Delia and Ryo were in the living room watching Sora sitting besides Kairi. Ash told them how they were late to professor oak's lab because they saw Kairi was being surrounded by Pokemon Hunters and Sora defeated them.

Delia saw that Sora was in love with Kairi by the way he looked at her. Ryo also chucked knowing that his son had a crush on Kairi although just meeting today. She was beautiful and she can tell her son had found the one. She was proud of her son although she was going to scold him for doing something reckless as going against the hunters but seeing his worried look at Kairi made her change her mind. Ven, Vanitas and their partners entered the house as they dismissed their keyblades.

‘What happened?” asked Ryo.

“It's them,” said Ven making Ryo’s eyes widen as he looked at his wife. Delia holding Amber asked. “What does this mean Ryo?”

“It means that the Forces of Darkness are rising again. Who is causing this i do not know.” said Ryo as Kairi groaned as she woke up. “Bulba!, Pew” said Flower and Cosmie as she sat up. “You okay?” asked Sora as she sat up.

“Y-Yeah, where am i?” she asked.

“You are at my house” said Sora as Ryo came over to them. He offered her a glass full of green liquid and she took a drink.her energy returned as she chugged the drink in one gulp. “Thank you and you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. My name is Kairi Hart. ”

“”Hi, my name is Amber Ketchum” said Amber introducing herself to Kairi. “Oh my, Sora, Ash, you didn’t tell me you had a cute little Sister” Said Kairi earning a big smile from Amber who instantly took a liking to Kairi as did Delia and Ryo.

“Welcome to my home Kairi, you have many questions i take it?” Ryo said as he took a seat with Delia beside him.

“Yes but where do i begin?, what were those things, what is up with those keyshaped swords?” she began as the group had sweat drops over their head. “Easy but first let me tell you a story i learned from my father and his fathers before me. “ Ryo said calming down Kairi.

“Oh i love this story” said Amber as she sat on his lap as Ryo cleared his throat. “"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness.”

Kairi gasped as she had heard that story before. “My grandma told me this story many times when i was little. It’s my favorite story.”

“Yes, this story is connected to the Legend of the Keyblade War.” said Ryo.

“The Keyblade War?” asked Kairi.

Ryo nodded as he then continued “long ago in the age of fairytales. People and Pokemon bathed underneath the light that came from an unseen land called Kingdom Hearts.”

“Kingdom Hearts?” asked Kairi.

“Yeah it;s considered Heaven and the source of all light.” said Ash.

“Kingdom Hearts was guarded by its counterpart the X-blade.” said Ryo as Sora summoned the X-blade and held it. “X-Blade?,”asked Kairi.

Ryo then explained the meaning of the X which was an ancient greek letter. “But however. People wanted the light for themselves and thus darkness was born. They forged keyblades of their own to mirror the X-blade and fought each other for the possession of the X-blade thus starting the Keyblade War. and the aftermath of the keyblade war was this, Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness never to be seen again and Darkness covered the world. But the light from Arceus, The Alpha Pokemon and children brought back our light and restored the world. Over time. The Keyblade War was forgotten and is only considered a myth to the common folk. But only a few know about it today” said Ryo.

“Wow” said Amber.

“But how does Sora have the X-blade?” asked Kairi.

“Because my ancestor Sokora who wielded it during the keyblade war took it and hid it away until the keyblade war ended and told everyone that the X-blade was destroyed. . The X-blade has been passed down generations upon generations in my family. I have guarded the X-blade for a long time and now it is Sora’s turn to guard it.”

Kairi then looked at her keyblade as she picked it up. “But what were those black monsters?”

“Yeah Dad, We never seen anything like them before.What were they?” asked Ash as Sora also wanted to know.

“They black monsters are called Heartless” said Ryo.

“The Heartless?” asked the three.

“Monsters from the Realm of Darkness. They were born when the Keyblade War came to be. They are the keyblades natural enemy. Those without hearts, The darkness in people's hearts…that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart except for those who have hearts full of light. The Princesses of Heart.” said Ryo.

“That's right and it’s our job as Keyblade Wielders to protect them from the Heartless” said Vanitas.

“The Heartless hold great fear over the keyblade and they won’t rest until they get your heart” said Ven

“But that doesn't explain why the heartless were gunning after me” said Kairi as she looked at her hands. The X-blade glowed with a golden aura and she too also had a golden aura making everyone gasped. Kairi looked at her hands a bit shocked to see the aura.

“I don’t believe it” muttered Delia.

“Kairi, you are a Princess of Heart.” said Sora.

“I never knew” said Kairi looking at her hands. She knew she was someone special since Pokemon are always nice to her and she has a way with all kinds of pokemon. “But i do not understand is how you are able to Weild a Keyblade” said Ryo.

“Wait, i remember something when i was a little girl.” said Kairi. “When i was little. I was being attacked by these Blue monsters and i was saved by A blue haired women, Her Feraligatr and a mouse like fella. They both had keyblades too “

“Aqua and Mickey!” exclaimed Ven.

“Your friends Brother?” asked Vanitas earning a nod from his twin brother.

“Yeah, i accidentally touched it and after they defeated the two monsters, i gave the woman flowers. I just now remembered.” said Kairi

“Then that explains it. Aqua accidentally performed a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on you and since you heart is strong and full of light. You had gained the ability to wield the Keyblade Kairi and with great power comes a great responsibility.” said Ryo looking at the redhead,

“Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony?” asked Kairi.

“It’s when a keyblade master chose a successor and Aqua accidentally chose you as her successor” said Ryo,

“Then maybe We can finally find her” said Ven with a bit of hope.

“What do you mean Ven?” asked Sora now asking a question.

Ven was skeptical until Vanitas placed his hands on his shoulder. “Brother, He deserves to know the Truth” said Vanitas.

“Right” said Ven as Vanitas took off his helm to reveal his face. Kairi gasped as Vanitas looked like an Older Sora buth is hair was black.Green eyes and pale skin. “Sora, Do you know why i look like an older you” Vanitas began.

“No” Said Sora looking at his older brothers. He thought it was in the family or something.

“To tell you the Truth Sora is that Vanitas and i are not your siblings by blood. in fact we were adopted by Delia and Ryo. Vanitas was created from the Darkness of my heart. ” said Ven placing his hand over his heart.

“What!” shouted Sora stunned.

“But who would dare do such a thing like that” said Ash also stunned hearing that.

“A man i once called my friend, my brother in arms.” said Ryo now speaking as he stepped towards the window. His back to them as he looked at them. “A man named Xehanort”

“Xehanort?,” asked Sora, Kairi and Ash. Their pokemon were curious about Xehanort. “Where do i even begin.” said Ryo as he took a seat in his chair. He pulled out a photo which had three boys on it. He showed the picture to the four and they say a young Ryo with two boys. the first boy had white hair and silver eyes and the other boy had black hair and blue eyes. they were wearing robes and behind them was a tall white city on a hill.

“When i was a boy. I was Trained alongside two friends i considered my brothers. Eraqus and Xehanort. We were trained at Scala Ad Caelum. The City of Keyblade Wielders, built over the remains of the old town Daybreak Town. While i had my duties to guard the X-blade and keep it a secret from the world. Eraqus was chosen as our master’s successor. Xehanort chose the life of a Seeker and began diving into the mysteries of the Keyblade War and the Heart. But however, Xehanort became obsessed with the Keyblade War and the X-blade and went to persuade Eraqus to help him Reforge the X-blade Since he like many other keyblade wielders believe it to be destroyed wanted answers to what would happen if there was another keyblade war. Both of them got into a fight and Xehanort scarred Eraqus after succumbing to the Darkness. Years have passed since we heard from him but I heard from Eraqus that he has taken on Two apprentices. A boy named Terra Earthshaker and a girl named Aqua Rainfell”

“And I was trained By Xehanort” said Ven making the three gasped. “Xehanort wanted me to use Darkness but i was afraid of using the darkness and i was defeated by the Heartless he summoned.”

Ven was quiet for a second as he remembered the pain of having his Heart split in two. “Ven, are you sure you want to tell them” said Vanitas.

“Yes Van, They need to know” said Ven as he looked at the three. “Xehanort then raised his Keyblade No Name and split my heart into Two. Extracting all my darkness and Vanitas was Born."

"But Xehanort was a fool. By extracting the darkness from Ven. he had endangered his life and Ven was on the verge of Death." said Ryo as Delia was trying her best not to cry. "I had no face. All i had was a pair of floating eyes." said Vanitas.

"But then we felt a new heart being born and offered to share it's light with us. That heart saved us and i was given a face and we both recovered from the verge of Death" said Vanitas looking at Sora.

"You mean i saved you?" Sora asked.

"Yep. We owe you our lives Sora" Said Ven while Vanitas nodded his head agreeing with his brother.

"What happened next?" asked Ash

"This is where the story turns bad i'm afraid Ash" said Ryo now talking again."Xehanort took Ven to Eraqus's new castle for training wielders of the Keyblade. The Land of Departure where Eraqus welcomed Ven with opened arms to become his third apprentice. While he began training Vanitas in the way of Darkness."

"Xehanort wanted me and Ven to clash in order to Forge the X-blade. He believed that having one Pure Light and one Pure Darkness would be enough to forge The X-blade although i never would have guessed the X-blade was never destroyed but hidden." said Vanitas. "and so he ordered me to unleash my negative energy which turned into Monsters called The Unversed to attack Kanto." He looked at Kairi as he said. "and it was my Unversed that attacked you when you were little"

"Master Eraqus sent Terra and Aqua who was dubbed Master after their mark of Mastery. Terra failed because he couldn't keep his darkness in check but i have a feeling that Xehanort set him up. I was there during the Exam and i had a feeling that Xehanort was up to no good. I tried to warn Eraqus to be on guard around him." Ryo said.

"at that time. I was relaxing in my room when Vantias still under Xehanort's control told me that Terra would come back as a different person and i went after him with my rowlet." said Ven.

"But it was all apart of Xehanorts plan to get Ven stronger to fight me." said Vanitas. "and He also had plans for Terra to make him a Vessel to hide his heart in to watch the Keyblade War. Aqua was just in the way so he planned to kill her."

"What do you mean by making Terra a vessel for his heart?" asked Ash.

"Xehanort was the oldest and his body was old. so he decided to break the laws of Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. he planned to take over Terra's body as a vessel so he could live on." said Ryo.

"But where was master Eraqus?" asked Ash when Ryo looked down in sadness. "Xehanort Stuck him down after he was weakened in a fight by Terra."

"Terra, Aqua and i went to the Keyblade Graveyard and we confronted Xehanort. The battle was tough as I was frozen in ice thanks to Xehanort. when i broke free of the ice, i stopped Vanitas from killing Aqua. but he then summoned the Unversed and they held me down as Vanitas prepared to merge with me again. He succeeded and we forged A copy of the X-blade."

"That's when i arrived with Mickey and we along with Aqua quickly took on Vanitas possessing Ven and defeated him by destroying the fake X-blade as the explosion sent us flying but thanks to my Charizard. he took us to the Mysterious Tower. the home of my colleague Yen Sid. But Vanitas was still in control of Ven as we had him restrained in golden chains. Seeing much pain in Vanita's eyes. I summoned the X-blade much to Mickey's and Aqua's shock and i used the power of Kingdom Hearts to give him his own light and healed Ven's heart."

"We were put into a coma to heal and Aqua went to find Terra and that was the last i ever saw her" said Ven holding a green star charm.

"Afterwards, I brought Ven and Vanitas home with me and the rest you know" said Ryo.

'I remember at first Vantias was cold towards us at first" said Ash.

"Yeah but then he warmed up to us." said Sora.

"Thats right. All i ever felt was nothing but negative thoughts and Pain. Nothing could ever erase the pain in my heart. but then when i saw you Sora. i felt the connection and it was your light that healed me." said Vanitas. 'Then Ryo gave me Litten and after Ven woke up. we set off to find Aqua and Terra."

"But sadly we can't find her or Terra." said Ven with sadness.

"Let us help you find her Ven.She's out there problably all alone" said Sora. "Yeah me too, i'll help" said Ash agreeing with his brother. Kairi looked at Sora and she thought **/Wow, Sora such a nice boy, willing to help others, not to mention those eyes of his make my heart beat** /

Her blush went unnoticed by Delia and the pokemon. they looked at each other with a smirk. "then count me in too. Aqua saved my life and i want to save her too" said Kairi.

Ryo then looked at Ven and Vanitas. 'Ventus, Vanitas, I want you two to begin Sora, Ash and Kairi's training. go with them on their journey across Kanto." The two nodded looking at their adopted father.

"What about you Dad?" asked Sora.

"I must go see Yen Sid. He has been a watcher on the balance and may have an idea what is causing the darkness to rise again" said Ryo as he looked at Delia. "Delia"

Delia looked at her husband as she smiled. "I know, I hoped that nothing would ever make you leave again but you always come home."

Ryo smiled at his wife as he then handed Ash and Sora an egg each. Sora's egg was Silver while Ash's was blue and Black stripped.Both eggs were in incubators. "in these Eggs are pokemon that will be a great addition to your team."

"Thanks Dad" The brothers said as Delia handed, Ven, Vanitas, Ash and Sora a bag. Inside the bag was sleeping bags, Cooking pans, and change of clothes. "I made sure to pack extra underwear for you all"

"MOM!" they exclaimed embarrassed as Kairi laughed. Soon they were outside the house and Ryo held out a pokeball as he sent out his Charizard.He was dressed in Keyblade Armor. his was Gold with black and Red and a cape blew in the wind. Amber was crying as she looked at her older brothers and father. "Hey its okay Amber" said Sora not liking his little sister crying.

It's Just not fair, Why can't i come with you guys?" said Amber with tears in her eyes. Kairi can tell that amber loved her brothers very much and it reminded her when her older brother Lea left for his pokemon journey.

"We Know, but someone has to keep mom company while were gone Amber" Ash knelt down and hugged her. Incineroar and Decidueye also looked at her with sadness.Delia smiled as she said pulling out a small red backpack. ""If you want to go with your Brothers Amber then it's okay"

"Really Mommy!" said the girl excited.

But mom?,Wont you be lonely" Ven asked.

"No, I will have Professor Oak to keep me company and with the forces of Darkness at work again. i would rather have Amber be with her brothers that can keep her safe." Said Delia.

"here's Teddiursa's pokeball Amber" said Ryo handing his Daughter a pokeball and she smiled as she released a brown bear with a crescent moon mark on it's forehead."So cute!" exclaimed Kairi as Amber and Teddiursa hugged each other.

Delia hugged her sons in a a breathtaking hug. "I'm so proud of you my sons."

"Mom c-can't breathe" They said struggling to breathe. She let them go before looking at their pokemon. "Froakie, Pikachu, Incineroar, Decidueye, Hydro. Take good care of my children for me"

The pokemon nodded as Ryo had finished his preparations and he walked over to them. he knelt down to be eye level with Sora.he placed his hands on Sora's shoulder. "don't use the X-blade unless you absolutely need too Son."

"Right Dad" Said Sora as Ryo stood up and mounted on Charizard. He pressed his hand over his heart and The four boys did the same confusing Kairi. "May your hearts be your guiding keys" Ryo said.

"and you as well Father" They said back to him. Ryo smiled at them as he said. 'I will call you once you reach Viridian City, be safe and have fun."

"Bye Mom!,bye Dad" said the Ketchums waving goodbye to them. They began walking down the road to Route 1. "It was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Ketchum" said Kairi also waving goodbye.

"Be careful and call me as soon as you reach Viridian City" said Delia.

"We will" They said as Delia and Ryo watched them disappear. "Our sons are all growing up" said Delia wiping a tear away. "I know and i had a feeling that Sora and Kairi were destined to meet. I can tell how they look at each other." said Ryo with a chuckle.

Delia can tell that Kairi was going to be apart of Sora's life like how Ash has Serena. A girl he met a summer camp and lives in Kalos. Ryo then placed his helm on his head as he said to his Starter "my friend, To the Mysterious Tower"

"RA!" roared Charizard as he took flight and Delia waved to her husband as he and Charizard flew though the clear blue skies.Delia watch them all go as she smiled. "Be safe"


	2. Viridian City and meeting new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Company have begun their Pokemon journey and make new friends and their first encounter with Team Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the age of our characters that will appear in this chapter.
> 
> Sora-14
> 
> Kairi-14
> 
> Ash-14
> 
> Ven-24
> 
> Vanitas-24
> 
> Donald-???
> 
> Goofy-???
> 
> Leon-35
> 
> Yuffie-35
> 
> Arieth-35
> 
> Misty-17
> 
> Bold-Thoughts 
> 
> Italics-Pokedex entries.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------/Disney Castle/-----------------------------------------------------**

The castle's towers stretched up toward the sky as though it was reaching for the clouds. The entire castle seemed to glow. The white stone of the castle and the blue tiling on the cone shaped towers glimmered in the brilliant sunlight. The many orange flags that decorated the castles façade, jutting out from the peaks of the towers, flapped in the light morning breeze. The day was just about perfect as usual. The wild pidgeys took flight and most of those that live in the garden were always playful. 

As usual, the court wizard walked down the long hallway toward the throne room, his footfalls falling evenly on the red carpet that stretched all the way to the end of the hall. To his left, the wall was lined with windows that almost reached the high, arched ceiling. Pouring in from the windows was the bright light of the early morning. This was the court wizard's cue to greet the king.

The court wizard was in fact, a short white duck. Atop his head was a purple hat, similar in shape to that of a stereotypical witch. The point was teased into a crude curlicue, and all along the rim of the hat was a thick yellow line. He wore a long sleeved gray-purple shirt, with two golden buttons in the middle of his chest, held securely to his body by a blue-violet belt that went around his waist. Over the long sleeved shirt was a blue cloak, which actually looked something like a short sleeved vest. It had two zippers on the front, leading from both sides of the neck.

He tipped his hat and nodded as he passed by the walking brooms as they scurried down the hall toward the next place that required cleaning. The duck chuckled to himself as he heard them shuffle further and further down the hall. Then suddenly he stopped short, planting both his webbed feet on the ground before turning on his heel to the right, where he stood facing a set of giant purple double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one big circle with two smaller ones attached to the top of it; the king's emblem. The door stretched up in its giant gold lined archway until it reached the ceiling. There was no way for such a small duck to open them.

The court wizard smiled to himself, lifting one loosely clenched fist towards his beak as he cleared his throat. He then knocked on the base of the doors five times, rhythmically, as though to a song that no one else could hear but him. A slight clicking sound was made from the other side of the door as the duck dropped his hand to his side, and a small section of the giant door popped open for the court wizard to step through.

The throne room was huge, able to fit possibly hundreds of guests at a time. But for now, it was empty. The tiled linoleum floors glimmered with their fresh polish, clean and spanking new. The only thing laid out on top of the floor was another long red carpet that stretched all the way from the double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a long red tapestry, outlined in yellow, that once again bore the symbol of the three circles. Intricate carvings in the wall directly behind it outlined the throne. On either side of the wall were statues, one of the court wizard and the other of the captain of the guard; the king's two best friends in the world.

The court wizard walked triumphantly down the length of the carpet, as though he was a soldier returning from war and visiting his great king. He was barely even halfway to the throne when he bowed toward it as he walked, in greeting to his royal highness.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he called out in his duck voice.

He continued his march down the long red carpet. He was going to have to reach the throne if he was to properly greet the king. As he approached the golden throne, the duck smiled to himself and bowed slightly once again. "It's nice to see you this morn – What!"

As the court wizard raised his head to look up at where the king should have been sitting, he realized with great shock and horror that he wasn't there. The court wizard froze. What would he tell the others? The queen, the servants, all the king's friends? Just then, the king's faithful dog popped out from behind the throne, holding something delicately between his teeth. The court wizard looked at the dog, shocked.

"What are you holding there, Pluto?" the duck quacked out as he bent over to take whatever it was from him.

It was a small light green envelope that bore the king's symbol, the three circles. The court wizard carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read, his eyes going hurriedly over each line, taking in the meaning behind the writing. The duck blinked once or twice, slowly lowering the letter so that it fell out of his line of vision.

Suddenly, all control over himself lost, the duck spun around and ran out of the throne room, screaming and waving his arms as though the world was about to come to an end. He knew exactly where to go. He had to tell the captain of the guard!

As it happened, the captain of the guard was resting on the lawn of his own little castle. Of course, it wasn't a real castle; it was a model of the entire Disney Castle, which had been shaped out of the large bush that had been growing in the garden. From that castle grew many different flowers, positioned in such a way that they would create a multi-colored spiral with the castle placed in the center of it. The entire circle was separate from the other bush sculptures in the garden, all placed around a large circle. That castle was in the center of the entire garden.

It was on the lawn that the captain of the guard was taking his nap. He was still dressed head to toe in his armor, except for his helmet, which sat on top of his head like a hat since it wasn't able to fit over his dog face. He lay on the flowers with one leg perched on one knee and his arms folded casually behind his head. His mouth would open wide as he slept and snored peacefully in the garden.

Right at that moment, the court wizard rushed in, running in a crooked line toward the captain, still waving his arms like mad (though he had finally stopped screaming). He hopped onto the flowerbed and screeched to a halt next to the captain, waving his arms frantically to maintain his balance.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" he screamed, jumping around frantically. "This is serious!"

Goofy merely moaned in his sleep and then let out a long slow breath. A carefree smile appeared on his face as he slept. The duck began to grow furious. With a loud scream, he pointed one finger toward the sky, his eyes fixated on Goofy's face, releasing a jolt of lightning into Goofy's body. The zap of electricity finally awoke Goofy, so much so that he just about jumped into the air with a cry of surprise and pain.

He dropped back down into the flowerbed with a loud thud and clangs of metal, his eyes finally opened and looking around. Goofy rubbed his eyes sleepily with one large, gloved hand as he gazed about him, somewhat disoriented. His vision was still somewhat blurred, but it didn't take long for him to recognize the angry face of one of his best friends in the world. He smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey there, Donald," he greeted with a wave. "G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald told him urgently, waving his arms around in the air. Suddenly he stopped, and looked cautiously to the left and then to the right. He then cupped one hand around his beak and said in a lower voice, "But don't tell anyone…"

Goofy's eyes went wide. "Queen Minnie?"

Donald put his hands on his hips, raising his beak almost snobbishly in the air. "Not even the queen."

Goofy's expression changed slightly as he shifted his gaze. "Daisy?"

The court wizard shook his head furiously from side to side. "NO! It's top secret!"

The captain bowed slightly, his gaze having completely shifted away from Donald's face. "G'morning, ladies," he said politely.

Donald froze. "Wh-What?"

He turned slowly around, afraid to see his fears come true. And as he did so, his heart stopped beating for just a moment. For there, standing under one of the many bush archways of the garden, were Queen Minnie and Daisy. Donald swallowed hard as they stared at him and Goofy expectantly, Daisy putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes slightly. She cleared her throat and raised one eyebrow, her gaze fixed exactly on Donald's face.

Goofy turned to look at Donald, somewhat bewildered, as a nervous laugh escaped from Donald's throat. 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------/with Sora and Company/------------------------------------------**

Sora and Company enjoyed the sights of Route 1 after leaving Pallet Town walking together as Amber was holding Ash’s hands. “Say Kairi, where are you from?” asked Sora looking at the Redhead.

“Im from Radiant Garden” said Kairi looking at the boy. 

“Radiant Garden. That is one nice place to be raised” said Ven.

“You said it Ven, A beautiful City that has beautiful gardens and many fountains.” said Vanitas.

“Yeah, My uncle is in fact the Sage-King of Radiant Garden. His name is Ansem the Wise.” Said Kairi.

“Wow Ansem the Wise is your Uncle. He’s one of Professor Oaks old students and is studying the Heart and how they work with both Humans and Pokemon and what makes our bonds stronger.” Ash said as he had remembered Professor Oak talk about Ansem the Wise and how wise the man was in his knowledge.

“What about your parents?, I remember you mentioned your grandmother” said Sora as Kairi looked down. “They died when i was a baby” she said sadly. Sora winced as he Apologized. “Sorry”

She smiled sweetly at him, ‘It’s okay, im just lucky to have a very supportive city who loves me and Lea, My Big brother.”

"I remember meeting Lea, He's a good guy, he still friends with Isa?" asked Ven as Kairi looked down. "Something happened in Radiant Garden four years ago." 

"Like what?" asked Ash. 

Kairi then said "four years ago, My uncle had to banish two of his apprentices because they went behind his back and did some horrible experiments that he shut down. Lea and Isa found out what they were up to and they went to tell my Uncle but they were found out. Isa stayed behind so Lea can get help. By the time Lea returned with the Guards. Isa was gone and The two apprentices were still standing.the next morning after. Uncle Ansem banished them from Radaint Garden and were told to never come back. My brother with his starter Flame went out on a quest to find Isa and i haven't seen him since" said Kairi. 

"Gosh Kairi, that must be terrible." said Ash. 

"It's okay, he calls me every now and then. Last i heard from him was about two weeks ago. he's in the Hoenn region doing some training with some new friends."said Kairi. 

"Who were the two apprentices?" asked Sora as Kairi looked at him, "two men named Braig and Xehanort." 

"XEHANORT!" shouted everyone. 

"But what a minute, I thought Xehanort was an old guy?" asked Ash confused. 

"He is" said Ven. 

"We'll the Xehanort i know had long white hair, tanish skin and yellow eyes," said Kairi shivering. she had nightmares about how the man stared at her and  creep her out. 

"Maybe it might be his son or something?" said Ash. 

"it could be a possiblity since he was older than Dad and the Master. Nobody knew Xehanort better than they did" said Ven

"As for Briag, he was working with Xehanort to help him forge a copy of the X-blade and in turn. He promised to give Braig his Keyblade No-Name to him once he got the X-blade. He must be laying low with this other Xehanort." said Vanitas as they resumed walking. he was in deep thought as they walked **/ did the old coot succeed in making Terra his vessel?/**

Flower then heard the bush move as a bird Pokémon with rough brown plumage on its head and tail feathers, and pinkish red feathers on its wings. Sora pulled out his Pokédex to get information on the Pokémon in in front of him.

_(Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon, A Normal and Flying Type, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.)_

“I think i will catch that Spearow, Ready Hydro?” asked Sora.

“Squirt!” said Hydro as he was ready for a battle. The wild Spearow saw him as it took flight and formed three orbs of red blue and yellow before they fired a beam of fire ice and Lightning. “Watch out!, that was Tri Attack!” shouted Vanitas.

“Dodge it Hydro!” said Sora. Hydro dodged the attack as commanded as he formed a blue ball of energy with his hands. ‘Is that?” asked Ash.

“It’s Aura Sphere!” shouted Ven as Hydro fired the Aura Sphere at Spearow but it’s aim was off as it missed. “Squirtle” said Hydro sadly as his attack missed. “It’s okay Hydro, Now use Water Gun” said Sora.

Squirtle opened his mouth and he fired a water gun which landed a direct hit on the bird. Spearow was soaked in water as it charged in with a tackle.”use Tackle as well Hydro” said Sora. Hydro and Spearow clashed with Tackle as hydro manage to overpower the bird and sent it back. “Here goes nothing!” said Sora as he tossed a pokeball at Spearow. Spearow was sucked into the pokeball. It was silent as they watched the pokeball move until stars came out of the ball signalling the capture. “Alright!” said Sora with a smile as he picked up the pokeball. “The first of many friends on our journey Hydro”

“Squirtle!” said Hydro as Amber said :”Congratulations on your capture Big brother”

Sora smiled as he released Spearow from it’s pokeball. Spearow was calmer as it landed on his shoulder. “You quite strong for a Spearow, welcome to the team Talon” said Sora.

“Spear!” said the newly named Talon with a smile. “You know that Aura Sphere was quite the surprise” said Vanitas.

“Must be an Egg Move” said Ven.

“Egg Move?” asked Kairi.

“It’s a move that Pokemon can learn from it’s parents that it cannot normally learn.” said Vanitas.

“I didn’t know that” said Ash looking at Pikachu.

“ Your Pokedex can also scan their move sets. Give it a try” said Ven.

Sora, Kairi and Ash decided to scan their pokemon for their moveset. Ash went first as he looked at Pikachu and Froakie.

_(Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current. Gender Male, Ability Lightning Rod, Moves, Tackle, Thundershock, Leer, Quick attack, electro Ball, Discharge and the Egg moves Volt Tackle and Thunder Punch. Note the egg moves are locked.")_

“Wow Pikachu, those are some good moves, well have to work hard to get Volt Tackle unlocked” said Ash as he looked at Froakie pointing his pokedex.

_(Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack, Gender, Male, Ability Torrent, Moves-Water Pulse, Pound, Double Team, Quick Attack and the Egg move Power Up Punch. Note the Egg move is locked.)_

“Let’s work together Froakie on some new moves.” said Ash looking at Froakie who nodded in determination.

“Alright Flower, your next” said Kairi pointing her pokedex at Flower scanning her _(Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow. Gender-Female, Ability-Overgrow, moves, Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, and the egg move Magical Leaf and Leaf Storm. The egg moves are locked.”_

“What about Cosmie?” asked Sora looking at Cosmie who was asleep in Kairi’s bag.

“Cosmie is a Cosmog, a psychic type and was a gift from my Uncle when he went to Alola and found Cosmie all alone. All Cosmie knows is Teleport” said Kairi smiling looking at her sleeping pokemon.

. Ash pointed the pokedex at Cosmie. _(Cosmog, the Nebula Pokémon, A Psychic Type, Whether or not it's a Pokémon from this world is a mystery. When it's in a jam, it warps away to a safe place to hide.)_

“Now your turn Hydro” said Sora pointing his pokedex to his starter. _(Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can.Gender-Male, Ability Torrent, moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubblebeam and the egg moves Dragon Pulse and Aura Sphere. Dragon Pulse is still locked”_

“That Dragon Pulse will be useful against Dragon Types Hydro.” said Sora earning a smile from his starter. Sora then pointed his pokedex to Talon _(This Spearow’s gender is Male, Ability Keen Eye, Moves, Peck, Focus Energy, Tri Attack and the egg move Sky Attack. The egg move is locked)_

“Those are some good move’s Talon” said Sora looking at Talon who gave him a salute with his wing.

“Let’s keep going, We got a lot of ground to cover before we reach Viridian City” said Vanitas as they walked down the path of the Forest when they came to a small river because Sora wanted to catch a Magikarp. Kairi then saw a small Pokémon with leaves on its head taking a drink of water from the pond.

"An Oddish!" Sora said. He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon.

_(Oddish, the Weed Pokémon, A Grass/Poison Type, Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, this Pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.)_

“Oh my, She’s so cute, im gonna catch her” said Kairi as she sent Flower to battle her. Oddish noticed the humans and She was ready for a fight as she sent a Stun Spore at Flower. “Flower, dodge it and use Sleep Powder!”

Flower dodge the Stun Spore and fired it’s own Sleep Powder. Oddish fell asleep and Kairi took that chance to toss a pokeball at Oddish capturing it. “Great Job Kairi” said Ash as he had a new pokemon too. He had caught a Pidgeotto that appeared out of nowhere and he used Pikachu to battle it.

“Thanks Ash” said Kairi as Flower came back to her with Oddish’s Pokeball. “Come on out” She said releasing Oddish. Oddish looked at her new trainer awake. “You are just so Cute” She said picking up Oddish who smiled in her arms. “Your nickname will be Ivy” said Kairi.

Ivy liked her new name as Kairi scanned her new pokemon. _(This Oddish is a Female, Ability is Chlorophyll, Moves known-Absorb, Stun Spore, Poison Powder and the egg move Teeter Dance)_

“Wow Ivy, Not bad of a moveset but we’ll get you there in no time” Kairi said earning a smile from Ivy. Ash was admiring his new Pidgeotto as he scanned the bird. _("Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution, Gender Female, A Normal and Flying Type, Ability Keen Eyes, Hidden Ability Big Pecks, Moves Whirlwind, Twister, Roost, Quick attack, Ariel Ace, Steel wing, Gust, and The Egg moves Air Cutter and Brave Bird"_

"Wow Pidgeotto, those are some great moves." said Ash. Pidgeotto looked proud at herself.

Sora pulled out a Super Rod he always had when he and his Dad would go fishing. One pokemon that Sora always wanted was a Gyarados. Amber and Kairi sat beside him as he fished. Hmmm nothing biting" said Sora holding the fishing pole. Just as he was about to pull the lure out. The line started to pull which meant he had caught something. He pulled and a Gold Fish pokemon.”All Right, I got a Magikarp” said Sora. The group noticed that it was a gold Magikarp and not a red one like common ones. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan the new pokemon. _(Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyaradoes. this pokemon is a Shiny Pokemon)_

“Sora!, thats a Shiny Magikarp!” said Vanitas a bit envoy of him as he caught Magikarp. “Another Successful catch” said Sora. He then handed the fishing pole to Kairi. “Here try your luck Kairi” He said.

Kairi smiled at him as she took the pole and cast a line out to the river. Soon she too got a bite as she pulled out a Grey Fish much like Magikarp. “No way!, it’s a Feebas!” exclaimed Kairi looking at the fish. “A Feebas?” asked Sora.

“A water type pokemon normally found in the Hoenn Region. Aqua has it's evolve form Milotic" said Ven. Kairi pointed her pokedex at Feebas. ( _Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic_. _Gender is Female, Ability Swiftswim, Moves Tackle and the egg moves, Hypnosis, Dragon Pulse, Mirror Coat, and Confuse Ray)_

Kairi tapped Feebas with her pokeball and caught it adding another to her team. "your name will be Mystic" She said as the ball moved in her hand. "shall we move on?" asked Ash as they resumed walking towards Viridian City when they heard a girl scream. Sora and Company ran towards the screaming as they saw a Orange haired Girl had manage to get a Gyarados on her fishing line. her attire was a yellow shirt, blue shorts,  red and white sneakers. 

"Hey are you alright?" asked Ash as they ran over to the girl. "No I'm petrified thank you very much" said the girl shaking.

"Sorry just asking" replied Ash

""Sorry about that,it's just that I'm scared of gyarados and I get petrified just looking at them". said the girl.

"That is true, Gyarados can be very intimidating and Trainers who want to have one would rather catch a Magikarp. "said Vanitas crossing his arms. Incineroar nodded agreeing with his trainer. 

"anyway,  Oh I'm Ash Ketchum by the way". said Ash introducing himself to the girl. 

"Im Sora Ketchum" said Sora

"Vanitas Ketchum" said Vanitas with his helm on. 

"Ventus Ketchum but everyone calls me Ven" said Ven. 

"and im Amber Ketchum" said Amber being polite. 

"wow you guys are all Siblings?" asked the girl. 

"Yep, My big brothers are the best in the world" said Amber as she hugged Vanita's waist and he petted her head. The girl looked at them with envoy as she thought/ **At least they have a good relationship, not like me and my sisters./**

the girl then looked at Kairi as she asked. "And are you a Ketchum too?" 

Kairi said "Oh no,My name is Kairi Hart. im actually traveling with Sora and his siblings" said Kairi as she looked at Sora with a blush which did not go unnoticed by the girl. The girl can see that Kairi had a crush on Sora and she said "My name is Misty Waterflower. Nice to meet you all, where are you guys going?" said Misty. 

"To Viridian City" said Sora. 

"well it's not to far from here. just follow the dirt road and you will be there soon" said Misty. 

"Thanks Misty. be seeing you" said Ash as the group left Misty and towards the road. Misty thought **/ Very nice people. I wonder if Sora and Kairi are dating by the way they look at each other?/**

 Sora and Company continued on their way when all the sudden did A truck appear as the very same Hunters got out. "There's that brat who freed our catch!" said the leader as they got out of the Truck. 

"Great, these guys again?" said Sora as he got defensive in front of Kairi. The hunters laughed as their leader spoke. 'Lookie here boys, The boy is defending his little girlfriend, well be taking your pokemon since you freed our catch." 

"No way were handing you our pokemon!" shouted Ash as his pokemon agreed. "Then we'll take them by force" said the leader releasing a Fearow. The other hunters then freed Spearows from their pokeballs to as they were ready for a fight. "Incineroar Dark Pulse!" said Vanitas. Incineroar then fired a dark pulse attack at some of the spearow. some of the Spearow headed striaght for Amber when Kairi ordered. "Flower use Vine Whip!" 

"Bulbasaur!" shouted Flower as she smacked the two birds away from Amber with her Vine Whip. "Froakie use Water Pulse, Pikachu use Thundershock!" said Ash. Pikachu used his thundershock on two Spearows as Froakie fired a Water Pulse at another Spearow. "Hydro Water Gun!" said Sora. Hydro fired his Water gun attack at Fearow which dodged the attack. Fearow then used Gust as it manage to get Sora and Kairi off their feet. Both of them landed on their sides on the ground.  'Bulba! Pew!, Squirtle!" their pokemon said worried. "Kairi you okay?" asked Sora looking at the girl beside him. 

"I think so" She said as Fearow and several Spearows started to come to them. "Get out of there!" shouted Ash for he was battling a hunter with his staff and his baton. he pushed him back as he ran to his brother.  Vanitas and Ven were dealing with the other two goons with their keyblades while their pokemon defended Amber from the other Spearows.  Sora stood up and he stood in front of Kairi with his arms wide. who looked at him. "Sora!, Ash!" 

"Prepare to die,TEAR THEIR EYES OUT!" the hunter leader ordered. The birds headed straight for him as They spoke in unison""My name is Sora Nomura Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Sora announced as Ash shouted "My Name is Ash Johnathan Ketchum also from Pallet Town" 

Then they both shouted "We will not be defeated by the likes of you! Not by people who will catch and sell Pokémon for money and other selfish gains! We are destined to be Protectors of this world as Pokemon Masters and Guardians! We will catch Pokémon not for fame and fortune! Not for glory and power! But for the trust and bond that we humans we share with Pokémon everywhere! For the friendship that humans and Pokémon have forged since the old days! For the love and compassion that Pokémon trainers give to their Pokémon! " They shouted to the hunter.

Sora then added with a glare. "The only way that you will ever get Hydro and Kairi is through me!"

Kairi and Hydro just stood there as they listened to Sora's words. "Sora"  Kairi whispered looking at the boy she had just met today. twice he was risking his own life for her and was close to tears as the boy is about to be torn apart by feral bird Pokémon right before her eyes.  Even their siblings was shocked to hear their words. right before the Pokemon can attack them. a great cry was heard as a golden rose flamethrower came from the sky as it struck Fearow and the Spearow. The birds were instantly knocked out from the attack. The Leader was also hit by the flamethrower as he crashed into the truck. The Spearow and Fearow then took that chance to fled to the forest. "Sora!,Ash!, Big Brother!" shouted their Siblings as they came to him. 

"You alright?" asked Ven as Vanitas was dealing with the Hunters. 

"were okay" said Ash as Pikachu and Froakie hugged thier trainer's head. 

Sora helped up Kairi who then wrapped her arms around him taking him by surprise. "Thank you for defending me Sora" she said in his chest. Sora wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Your Welcome Kairi," 

Ash and Ven smiled at each other while Vanitas smirked underneath his helm. Incineroar and Decidueye also shared a smirk as Amber looked confused as did Cosmie who was on her head. they pulled apart as  Kairi then kissed his cheek making said boy blush a deep red. Pikachu, Froakie and Hydro laughed while Flower was silent. Vanitas with Ven tied up the hunters with rope they had in their bags and put them in their truck and locked the doors. "Once we get to town, well let Officer Jenny know about them. im sure she's looking for these guys" said Ven as the group then stood on the hill again. They heard a loud sqwark as they all looked up to the sky. 

 They saw something in the sky what appears to be a giant bird with its feathers being consisted of gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It had a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Its wings are prismatic flapping about causing it to leave trail of a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

"Whoa," Sora all he was able to say at the sight. "What is that?" 

"It's Ho-oh" said Kairi amazed at the bird. 

"Ho-oh?" asked the others. 

"Ho-Oh is a legendary Pokémon," Kairi explained to him. "I had only heard about in stories my grandma used to tell me when I was little. It is said that it revived three dead Pokémon in a burning tower and became its servants. I never thought it was real. It's even more beautiful than I thought."

Sora turned to Kairi and thought to himself, "Not as beautiful as you." Sora blushed ended up with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. They watched Ho-Oh fly into the rainbow it created. "Wow, we only just began our Journey and today we saw Ho-oh" said Ash looking at the rainbow. "and we got a picture of it" said Ven with his phone. 

"Come, let's head for Viridian City, im sure out pokemon could use some treatment" said Vanitas as they headed straight for Viridian City. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/Disney Castle/ -----------------------------------**

_Dear Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'.  
_ _Not_ _sure why, but there has been an upset in the balance of nature all over the Kanto Region/_

 _And that means_ _disaster can't be far behind.  
_ _I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it._

_There's someone with a "key" the key that i swore to keep secret for a friend of mine.  that Key needs to be guarded at all costs!_

_So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?  
_We need that key to be protected or we're doomed! So go to Vi__ _ridian City and find a man named Leon,_

_He's escorting the Niece of my dear friend Ansem the Wise since she is starting her Pokemon Journey._

_He'll point you in the right direction to where my friend lives._

_P.S.  
_ _Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal/_

_King Mickey_

"Oh, dear! What could this  _mean_?"

Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Queen Minnie were all gathered in the castle library. The king's dog Pluto was asleep in his bed on the floor near the desk, from where the queen had been reading the letter aloud to the others. Donald bowed his head slightly in dismay, putting his hands solemnly together. Goofy scratched the back of his head, somewhat confused by what had just happened. The queen put the letter down on the desk, smoothing it over the surface, and rose to her feet.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king," she told Daisy faithfully, walking around the desk to stand next to her.

Goofy placed one finger thoughtfully on his lips. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right."

Donald looked up at Queen Minnie, putting one fist over his heart. "Your Highness." Minnie turned to look at the court wizard. "Don't worry," he told her proudly. "We'll find the king  _and_  this 'key'."

The queen smiled at Donald. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Then, turning toward Goofy she added, "Both of you."

The court wizard dropped his fist and turned to Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of - "

"Of course." The lady duck smiled and nodded. "You be careful, now, both of you."

"Oh," Queen Minnie said quietly, the word escaping from her lips in a high squeak. Her eyes drifted back toward the table. "And to chronicle your travels,  _he_  will accompany you." The queen gestured toward the desk.

Donald blinked, confused. He couldn't see anybody. All he saw was the desk and everything that the king had left on its surface. That is, until something began to jump into the air from the table top.

"Over here!" came a small voice.

The voice belonged to a small cricket that stood near the edge of the desk. He stood upright on his hind legs, his feet slipped into a pair of shiny black and white shoes. He wore a small black tuxedo-like jacket over his white blouse and red vest. On the top of his head was a traditional top hat, light blue in color, which he tipped in greeting to Donald.

"Cricket's the name," he said with a bow. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Minnie looked back at Donald. "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king."

Donald straightened and put his right hand over his heart in salute. The queen and Daisy folded their hands in front of them, nodding approvingly at the court wizard. Goofy, who now stood next to Daisy, saluted Donald as though Donald were a soldier heading off to war. Donald glared at Goofy, instantly breaking his posture as he stormed forward and grabbed Goofy by the arm.

"You're coming, too!" he quacked, dragging Goofy away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your town got destroyed?" asked Goofy. 

Donald and Goofy trudged down a long spiral staircase that led to where their flying and Dragon type pokemon were stored. they were only used in emergencies and they were certain the King took one of them with him. 

"It was  _terrible_ ," Jiminy replied. "We were scattered all over the Kanto Region after my home was destroyed. And as far as I can see, I'm the  _only_ one who made it to this castle."

Donald glanced behind him. "Goofy?" he called, reminding his friend.

"Oh, right," Goofy said, remembering. "I gotcha. While we're out exploring the world, we can't let on where we're from." Goofy chuckled softly. "We've gotta protect the world border."

Donald shook his head sadly from side to side. " 'Order'," he corrected him.

"Right. World  _order_." Goofy let out his trademark laugh.

The duck sighed, exasperated, as they left the spiral staircase behind them and walked down a short tunnel to where a door awaited their arrival. They had just about reached the  hangar for their flying type pokemon.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh?" Goofy asked Donald as they reached the large crown shaped door.

There was no reply from the duck as he opened the door.  There was a pair of giant mechanical white gloves that moved about the hangar attached to sliders that were in the rafters, picking items up and moving them across the room. There were giant gears all over the room, including one exceptionally large one right next to the control center. There were strangely shaped gizmos all over the room, some of which had functions unknown to most everyone. Sitting on a perches were flying type pokemon. Chip and Dale approached donald and Goofy. 

"We got Highwind all ready for you guys. She's been itching to go flying for a while" said Chip as the glove hands grabbed Donald and Goofy and placed them on the back of a Salamence. "Highwind can you take us to Viridian City?" asked Goofy. 

"Ra" said Highwind as she got her wings ready to go as the hanger door opened. "Blast off!" shouted Donald as Highwind took flight though the dark tunnel until she came out from the side of Disney Castle. Their castle was located on a small island not to far from the Kanto Region. located near the Orange Islands. Highwind roared as she took flight and flew away from their home. to find the Key and their beloved friend.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/Viridian City/----------------------------**

In Viridian City, just as the sun was setting, a young woman's voice is heard over the loudspeakers. The speaker is a young policewoman just around either nineteen of age to her twenties with aquamarine hair.

 **"Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of Pokémon thieves in the area! Be on the lookout for suspicious looking characters in the area! Reapeat! Also there have been sightings of Black Creatures with Yellow Eyes so those without pokemon stay indoors,  Be on the- huh?"** the policewoman paused as she noticed Sora and Company arriving into the city. 

"How far is the Pokémon center from here?" Sora asked.

"About an Half hour walk from here" said Kairi as she remembered that her escorts were there waiting on her to come back so they can return to Radiant Garden while she would be going on a pokemon jouney. Right before they can reach the police booth did the Heartless appear. They twitched at them as Officer Jenny said "Hang on!, im coming" 

But she didn't expect for the five newcomers to summon key shaped weapons out of thin air. Kairi adopted a stance much like Sora's as she held her weapon. She looked at Ash's keyblade for she never saw it before. His was like Kingdom Key only longer and it's teeth was half of a pokeball. The blade was grey and the keychain token was a pokeball. The hilt was circular and it's colar was red and white. Ash's stance was him holding his weapon in front of him. Vanitas's stance was him holding his keyblade raised with his hand in front of him. Sora made the first move as he took out the first Heartless which were called Shadows. Ven casted a Aero spell which sent the shadows flying before he used Strike Raid to take them out. Vanitas dodged a few shadows before he slashed them with his keyblade. Ash smacked a Heartless with his keyblade before he impaled another. 

Kairi was still new to fighting as she too had some difficulty taking out a Shadow after a few hits. Thankfully it was only a small group of Heartless as the five relaxed. "Looks like that was the last of them." said Ven. 

'there might be more so we need ot be on the lookout" said Vanitas as they watched Officer Jenny approach them. "I'll handle this" said Ven as he approach Jenny. 'Ma'am this is Guardian buisness." He said handing her some papers. she read the papers as she saluted to them. "Then on behalf of Viridian City. i thank you for taking care of those monsters." said Jenny. Guardians was code name for keyblade wielders for the local law enforcement. 

"Oh and you might want to send some cops out to the edge of town. we battled a few Pokemon Hunters and knocked them out. They are tied up and being held up in their trucks." said Vanitas 

"I'll get some boys over there right now" said Officer Jenny as she made the call on her walkie talkie 

"Excuse us but we are looking for the Pokemon center." said Ash. 

"I can take you there Ash" said Misty as she had caught up with them. 'Hi Misty" They said to the girl they just met. "if you guys will just follow me, I will be more than glad to take you to the Pokemon Center. "Here's a warning to you all, There some People that go by the name of Team Rocket going around Stealing pokemon so watch yourself." said Jenny. 

"Thanks officer Jenny." They said to Officer Jenny. they bid farewell to Jenny as they followed Misty to the pokemon center.

As soon as they were gone, a fishing line with hook attached snags a wanted poster showing two people, a woman with long fushia pink hair curled like a comet tail and is wearing green pearl earrings. Another being a man with shoulder length perwinkle blue. And her appears to be holding a red rose. The fishing line is pulled up into a cream colored hot air balloon shaped like a cat's head what appears to be a gold coin on the head and two whiskers on each side. Two people matching the posters, the full look at them is that they're wearing matching white outfits and black gloves and boots with the letter R on the center. The woman's outfit exposed her midriff and wearing a short skirt. And with them appears to happens to be a cream colored cat similar to the balloon and with brown patch of fur at the tail and feet.

"A wanted poster, how flattering," the woman said in a sinister-sounding voice.

"Flattering?" the man gasped in a British accent. "I look terrible in this poster!"

"Well you should be thankful that the photographer caught the real you," she told her colleague.

"Exactly," the man said holding up a rose.

"We'll show these Viridian City bumpkins," she sneered.

"They'll be sorry that they ever saw this face," he finished.

"We're all sorry to see your face," the cat spoke in a Brooklyn accent. "Stay focused! We're on a mission to capture rare and valuable Pokémon."

"How right you are, Meowth," the woman said.

"Of course," the man added.

"And remember that I'm the top cat!" Meowth said.

"If you say so," the man sighed.

"MEOWTH!"

on the other side of Viridian City. Highwind landed and followed Donald and Goofy who had changed their clothes to more suitable traveling clothes. "It's a good thing i brought Highwind's pokeball  with us" said Donald as he recalled Highwind. "Yep. so where should we look for this Leon fella?" asked Goofy. 

"Lets just work our way thoughout the town until we find him and this Key" said Donald as the two then walked around the town.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/with Ryo/ -----------------------------**

Ryo and his Charizard had just arrived to the Mysterious Tower. "Return my friend" said Ryo as he then entered the tower. once he reach the top did he see his old friends Mickey and Yen Sid talking as he entered Yen Sid's chamber, "Ryo my friend good to see you here" said Yen Sid 

"You as well Yen Sid" said Ryo as he then knelt down to talk with the King. "Mickey how have you been" 

"I have been doing fine, how are Ven and Vanitas?" asked Mickey. 

"doing just fine, They are with my younger sons Sora and Ash" said Ryo. 

"and the X-blade?" asked Yen Sid.

"It is with Sora now. My time guarding it has ended and like my father did when i turned fourteen." said Ryo earning a nod from Mickey and Yen Sid. "Master, The forces of darkness, who is causing this?" asked Mickey. 

"I do not know mickey, but i know how the heartless are able to come into our world more freely than before." said Yen Sid as with a wave of his hands he showed them  a white door. Ryo's eyes widen as he said "The Door to Darkness" 

"Yes, somehow the door was opened by someone and with it being opened. the Heartless are coming though everyday. several towns have already been lost to the Heartless." said Yen Sid. 

"That is what i feared. How do we close the door?" asked Mickey. 

"We need two keys in order to close the door. One from our world and the other from the Realm of Darkness. The two Keys that were made from the X-blade before it was taken into hiding." said Yen Sid. 

"My son Sora has the Kingdom Key, which is the Keyblade of Light. we need to find it's brother in the Realm of Darkness." said Ryo. 

"Yes but however, they have to be closed on both sides before you can use the keys" said Yen Sid. 

"Then thats where i will go. to the Realm of Darkness to find the Keyblade of Darkness" said Mickey. 

"I will come with you Mickey. but first i have to check on my sons" said Ryo earning a nod from Mickey. "Tell your sons Ryo that in order to find the Door of Darkness in our world. they will have to find the Ten Keyholes that are connected to the Door. once all ten have been sealed will the Door appear in our world." said Yen Sid. 

"Thank you my friend" said Ryo as he and Mickey place their hands over their hearts. "May your heart be your guiding key." 

"and to you as well my friends" said Yen Sid as they exited his chamber, once they were outside the tower did Ryo resent out Charizard and he mounted on his Pokemon as Mickey sent out a Pidgeot. the two flying types then took flight towards Viridian City. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------/back with Sora and Co/---------------------------------------**

They had just arrived to the pokemon center and approached the desk where Nurse Joy was working. "Hello, how can i help you all?" 

"Yes, our pokemon need healed up." said Sora. 

"Of course, it's my job after all" Nurse Joy said with a smile as she took their Pokemon including Misty's in the back room with her Chanseys. "Maybe we should call Mom" said Ven as he went to the phone. They all dialed their number as she answered "Hello?"

"Hey mom its us calling, We made it to Viridian City" said Ash

"Already, good. are you having fun on your journey?" she asked. 

"Yep," said Amber who was being hoisted by Ven. 

"And have you began your Training?" asked Delia. 

"Not yet Mom, were gonna begin their training in Viridian Forest where we can train in peace." said Vanitas. 

"A good idea," said Delia also agreeing with her older sons. "We still have to call Professor Oak Mom" said Ash. 

"Okay have fun and stay safe" said Delia. She hung up the phone. Ash dialed up Professor Oak next as the old man picked up the phone. "Hello, Ash, Sora and Kairi, How are you doing on your journey?" He asked. 

"were doing fine professor, we made it to Viridian City." said Kairi. 

"Already? normally it takes trainers four days to reach Viridian City," said Professor Oak. 

"Yeah, were meeting some people from my hometown since they were kind enough to come escort me since my uncle is the mayor of Radiant Garden" said Kairi. 

 "I see, I also made a bet with Gary that you two wouldn't catch any Pokemon before you reach Viridian City"

Sora sweatdroped as he said "You really shoudn't bet on that Professor, we caught some Pokemon before we arrived in Viridian City"

"Yes! I knew i can count on you boys. My grandson owes me fifty poke-dollars." said the professor with a smile knowing he won a bet with his grandson. Just then a ding dong bell was heard at the lab. "Oh that must be my pizza," said Prof Oak "talk to you soon all soon". Then Prof Oak hung up. 

Kairi then went over to a phone to call her Uncle and Grandma while everyone else went to wait for their pokemon. The screen in front of her showed a Man with blonde hair and a beard and amber eyes and sitting next to him was an elderly woman. "Hi Uncle Ansem, Grandma" said Kairi. 

"Kairi my dear, we were getting a bit worried that you wouldn't call us" said her grandmother. 

I kinda got myself in a sticky situation, too," Kairi added. "And it involved a couple of poachers."

"Are you alright, my dear?" the woman asked her granddaughter who nodded. "How ever did you escape?"

"I was saved by a boy," Kairi answered.

"A boy, you say?" Kairi's grandmother asked surprised looking at Ansem.

"Yes," Kairi answered bluntly. "A boy with a Keyblade." 

Ansem and her grandmother shared a look before they nodded to each other. Did Kairi learn about her status as a princess of heart.Would they have to get Lea and interrupt his own keyblade training with his two friends Roxas and Xion by Master Virgo. "Tell us more Kairi" said Ansem the Wise as Kairi began her tale to her Uncle and Grandma.  

Ash, Sora, Ven and Vanitas were sitting at a table with Misty while Amber was eating a sandwich. "Say Misty, are you traveling by yourself?" asked Ven looking at Misty. 

"Kinda, my dream is to become a great water pokemon trainer" said Misty

 "Ah so you like water pokemon huh?" asked Ash. "Yes I do,water pokemon are the best to me". she answered back to him. 

"I love all pokemon no matter what type they are," said Ash "whether they be fire, water, grass or electric. They all seem special to me".

"same here" said Sora. 

"and for me i prefer to use Dark Type Pokemon" said Vanitas. he loves to use dark types since he uses darkness.  

"but hang on,if you like water pokemon so much, why are you scared of gyarados since that's a water type pokemon". asked Ven. 

"I was nearly eaten by one when i was a baby and since then i have been afraid of them" Misty said explaining her fear. 

"Sorry, we didn;t mean to bring it up" said Ash. 

"No it's okay, besides I'm trying to get over that fear. That way I can catch and train a gyarados for myself" Misty said. 

Kairi had finished her tale to her Uncle and Grandma and she even showed them her Keyblade since no one was around. She left the part out about the X-blade knowing that it must remain hidden and she wouldn;t betray Sora like that going around telling people about it. Ansem and her Grandmother could tell that she was in love with Sora. the boy she told them about and how he had defended her twice from the same hunters. they can see it in her eyes.  "Kairi, you must stay with the key blade masters and learn the way of the keyblade. We knew this day would come" said Ansem. 

"You knew that i was a" Kairi began until her grandmother interupted her. "Yes, when Xehanort and Braig started those awful experiments and created those Artificial Heartless. they were always watching you and we feared for your life. Thankfully Lea was able to catch them in the act and we were able to Banish them from Radiant Garden" said her grandmother.

"You better go let Leon know about your keyblade my dear." said Ansem. 

"Right, i will thank you" she said hanging up as she went over to the table.  

"Your attention please!" Officer Jenny spoke over the speakers. "The Viridian City radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves! If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!"

The same hot air balloon is seen hovering over the Pokémon Center, with the same two people from before and their Meowth preparing their attack.

"Well, we certainly woke up this sleepy town," the woman cackled.

"And how dare they treat us like we're just common criminals," the man snarled. "They should welcome Team Rocket!"

"We'll teach them to respect that name," the woman added.

"Meowth! And after we swipe away their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know that Team Rocket are the top cats of the world!"

"Agreed!" they both said as they threw out two Pokéballs into the air. "Ekans! Koffing! Attack!" The Pokéballs crashes through the window up on the ceiling catching the group by Surprise. 

The Pokéballs pop open as two Pokémon are released from inside. One being round and purple with bumps on it's body, a marking on belly resembling a skull with crossbones. And the second being a purple rattlesnake with yellow slitted eyes, a yellow underbelly and yellow stripe on it's neck.

"Koffing!"

"Ekanssssss!"

Koffing flies around the room spreading a smoke-like substance as the group covered their mouths. "Decidueye blow that smog away!" grunted Ven with his mouth close. Decidueye flapped his wings creating a strong gust to clear the smog away. 

"What's going on?!" Sora exclaimed. "Who are you guys?!"

"We'll be glad to answer that, little boy," the woman said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the man finished. The two people give their motto as the smoke clears.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowt jumps in the scene and finishes this off.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Did that Meowth just talk?!" Sora pulled his Pokédex to scan him. _(Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon, A Normal Type, Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.)_

"And what the chatterbox gizmo won't tell you is that I'm the top cat here!" Meowth gloated.

"WE GET IT MEOWTH!" Jessie and James shouted.

Ash leaned over to Nurse Joy and whispered, "Just who are they?"

" Judging from those uniforms, they're from an organization called Team Rocket. They're a gang of criminals who would steal Pokémon from other trainers. They also use the Pokémon they have commit all sorts of crimes. Just the thought of it is unforgivable." she said to them.

Sora  and Company blinked twice as they gasped as they just realized that there are guys even worse than the Pokémon hunters from before. "Now hand over all your pokemon including that freaky cloud thing!" said Jessie pointing to Cosmie asleep in Kairi's arms. "Your not getting our pokemon!" shouted Kairi as she was itching to summon her keyblade. 

"Besides get lost you idiots, only morons would do Introductions like that" said Vanitas with an eye roll in his mask. he used to be a villain and he didn;t make up some stupid motto.  "That's it, it's on now Mask Boy!" said James. "Go Ekans and Koffing!" they shouted as their two pokemon charged in to attack.Vanitas pulled out a pokeball before he said. "Weavile! Show me Anguish!" A Weavile appeared ready for battle. "Use Night Slash"

Weaviles claws glowed with dark energy as he charged towards Koffing and Ekans. The two pokemon were instantly knocked back by the ice and dark type. "Taste my Fury Swipes! shouted meowth now moving in with an attack. Weavile just lazily dodged his claws until Vanitas said "Counter" 

Meowth was then frozen when he tried to hit Weavile as he was sent back to Jessie and James by the sudden force. "Pikachu Thundershock" said Ash. 

Pikachu electrocuted the crooks and sent them blasting off.

"Come on we didn't get to steal something for the boss!" whinned James

"We got beaten up instead" said Meowth

"Why does everyone hate us!" said Jessie

'Looks like were Blasting off again!" said the three as they was gone. "Exellent work Weavile" said Vanitas eanring a nod from Weavile. Kairi curious about Weavile pulled out her pokedex. _(Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of[Sneasel](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sneasel_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything)._ Ash and them was confronted by Nurse Joy "Thank you for saving the pokemon" said Nurse Joy.

"no problem Nurse Joy, We couldn't let anything bad happen to the pokemon that was under neath your care" Sora said with a smile. 

"Do you have any spare rooms?" asked Ven. 

"I think i have some rooms available. let me go check" said Nurse Joy as she headed to the desk. Sora said. "while were waiting. i'm gonna go get some fresh air."  

Kairi watched as Sora exited the Center but her look was unoticed by his brothers. They smirked at each other as Ven thought/ not even a day as a pokemon trainer and Sora already has a girlfriend. but they both afriad although just meeting. give it time and they will no doubt be together soon/ 

Sora stretched his arms out as he looked at the sky. he was in deep thought about many things as he summoned his keyblade and looked at it in his hand.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

The voice had come from somewhere on his left. Sora turned sharply toward it, searching for the speaker. "Who are you?"

A man stepped out from behind the corner of the Pokemon Center. He was clad almost completely in black, from his black leather boots to his black leather jacket. His pants, black in color, were tied to him by a series of black and brown belts wrapped around his waist. Similar brown belts were wrapped around his lower left arm, though they were obviously smaller in size. His hands were tucked snugly in a pair of black leather gloves. An off-white shirt could be seen from underneath his jacket, making the man's lion-shaped pendant more visible. The symbol on the pendant was also found embossed in red on the sleeves of his jacket. His jacket collar stuck up vertically, as though there was cardboard inside of it. The man's spiky brown hair shaped itself around the collar as it hit his shoulders, his bangs over his baby blue eyes. standing next to him was a Infernape. A fire and Fighting type pokemon from the Sinnoh region. Sora pulled out his pokedex to scan the pokemon. ( _Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched.)_

He gazed sternly in Sora's direction, his face never changing expression. The seriousness in his voice and expression was almost frightening.

"And they'll keep on coming at you," he continued, raising one finger at Sora's weapon, "as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." He then dropped his hand and looked away, his expression changing for the first time to that of confusion. "But why?" he murmured, putting one gloved hand to his forehead in thought. "Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora snapped, somewhat annoyed.

"Never mind," the man said sternly with a shake of his head, his spiky hair swishing into his face. He took a few steps forward, holding one hand out. "Now, let's see that Keyblade."

"What?" Sora yelled, his eyes widening in a combination of shock and rage. He gripped the Keyblade even tighter as he got into his fighter's stance. his dad warned him that some people may try to steal his keyblade. "There's no way you're getting my keyblade!"

The man's footsteps came to a halt. He dropped his hand and straightened. "All right, then have it your way."

It was then that the man pulled out his weapon as though from thin air, the way Sora could. His weapon's handle looked like that of a black pistol, only longer and with a chain sticking out from the end. A pendant, matching the one the man wore around his neck, dangled from the end. Where the barrel of a gun was usually found was a long silver blade. It gleamed almost maliciously in the artificial glow of the streetlamps as the man raised the weapon and tapped his shoulder with the blade. His face changing back to one of grave seriousness, the man swung his weapon in the air in front of him, ready to fight.

"Wait Don't hurt him Leon!" shouted Kairi coming to see the commotion with Ven, Vanitas and Ash. She stood in front of Sora as she was able to make him lower his keyblade.. "Kairi what are you doing?" asked Leon. 

"You know this guy Kairi?" asked Sora looking at the man with the weapon. "Yes, he along with two others were my escorts from Radiant Garden." said Kairi. 

"Hey you found it" said another voice belonging to Yuffie. next to her was a black bipedal frog with a red tongue. "whoa a Shiny Greninja" said Ash as Froakie looked at it's final evolve form with wide eyes. He pulled out his pokedex to scan the frog. ( _(Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.)_

 _"_ Whoa, that is one cool water type" said Misty although she was curious about Sora's weapon. "Come, let us speak inside the pokemon center" said Ven as they entered the pokemon center

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------/Donald and Goofy--------------------------------**

 it was fairly dark in the alleyway. The only sources of light around were the small lampshades on the balconies of the buildings. They were at least bright enough to cast their light dimly on the opposite wall and on the street below, just barely illuminating the way for Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh," Goofy murmured as he glanced around cautiously. "There's nobody here. Sure is  _spooky_!"

"Aw,  _phooey_ ," Donald scoffed. "I'm not scared."

Just then Donald felt a hand tap at his left shoulder, making him scream loudly in alarm and jump several feet into the air. He latched himself to Goofy, his eyes squeezed shut, his entire being trembling in fear and alarm. Goofy's eyes went wide as Donald's weight became a part of his own, and he was pulled slightly downward, almost falling backwards.

"Excuse me," came a soft gentle voice from behind them. "Did the king send you?"

Donald's eyes opened wide at mention of the king. Both he and Goofy looked over at the speaker. There stood a fair young lady, dressed in a long pink and red dress and brown boots. Her long, curled light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Around her neck was a thin black choker. The many bracelets around her wrists jangled as she withdrew her hand from where Donald had once been standing. Her bangs fell neatly over her sea-green eyes, and her lips were curved upwards into a soft smile, a smile that deepened slightly as she looked at Donald and Goofy, her hands folded in front of her.beside her was a Gardevoir.

The court wizard slid from Goofy's shoulders and looked up into the young woman's face.

"Yeah," he said with a nod and salute. "Are you… Aerith?"

The young lady smiled. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------/Sora and Company/---------------------------------**

"I see, so thats whats going on" said Leon as he and Yuffie were talking to the group in their room in the Pokemon Center. Kairi was holding her keyblade on her lap. Misty was confused about the strange keyshaped  weapons. First Sora has one and now Kairi has one that had a flowerly design.  "To think that there are more keyblades out there and we didn't know leon" said Yuffie. 

"Yeah, The King did say that there was going to be a new wielder of the keyblade." said Leon. 

"The King?" asked Ash, Sora and Kairi. 

"Oh, you mean Mickey," said Ven remembering that Mickey is a King.

"Mickey  is a King?" asked Kairi earning a nod from Ven. 

"yes, He is the ruler of Disney Island, A far away island located off the coast of Kanto." said Ven. 

"Hang on what are you guys talking about" said Misty as all eyes turn to her. Sora looked at his brothers and they nodded. 'Well where do we begin Misty, Were not like normal pokemon trainers misty" said Ash earning a confused look from her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Aerith said as she seated herself on the edge of the hotel bed. "You know that there are many places out there that do not fit in  the pokemon world  besides your castle, right"

"Yeah," Donald replied with a firm nod as he shut the door of their room behind him. He trotted into the center of the room to join Goofy where he stood.

"But they're supposed to be a  _secret_ ," Goofy remarked.

He put his gloved hands over his mouth. Had he somehow given it away? So much for protecting the world border. Aerith smiled at the captain.

"They've  _been_ secret," she assured him gently, "because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith's expression changed to that of a more solemn nature. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now that the Heartless are coming back" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Heartless?" asked Misty now intrigued by their story. Sora and them told her that they were warriors chosen by the Keyblade. A mystical weapon that has existed for more than a thousand years. 

"The monsters of the Realm of Darkness. a place parallel to our world." said Ven. 

"Those without hearts," Leon said bluntly.

The darkness in people's hearts," Yuffie continued, leaning back slightly as she ignored Leon's feeble little note. " _That's_ what attracts them."

"And there is darkness," Leon finished, tearing his eyes away from the window and looking back at Misty, "within every heart."

"Except for the Princesses of Heart. Maidens born with hearts full of light." said Vanitas. 

"and i am one of the seven Princesses of Heart." said Kairi. 

"wow are you like royalty or something Kairi?" asked Misty. 

"Not really, well my Uncle Ansem is the Sage-King of Radiant Garden." said Kairi answering her question. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy echoed as he thoughtfully put one gloved hand under his chin.

Aerith nodded. "He was studying the Heartless," she explained. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report before he ended his study." 

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked, holding his palms outward as though ready to receive a stack of papers from Aerith.

Donald folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes and tapping one webbed foot on the floor impatiently. As far as Donald knew, a report wasn't exactly what they had come to Viridian City for. They had come to talk to Leon. On the other hand, it could prove useful for whenever they may run into the Heartless creatures that she was talking about. Maybe having that report wouldn't be so bad.

"Im Sorry, but Ansem the Wise has the Reports with him at Radiant Garden. He only lets those he trust near the reports and he is very good friends with the King." said Aerith. 

"Oh, then maybe the king went to Radiant Garden to read them then," Goofy offered, thumping one fist into the palm of his other hand as the idea occurred to him. A classic Goofy grin spread across his dog face.

Both Donald and Aerith nodded, the smile returning to Aerith's face. "Yes," she said excitedly. "Those were my thoughts  _exactly_."

"We've gotta find him, quick!" Goofy exclaimed, ready to head for the door.

"Wait!" Donald yelled at Goofy with a loud stomp of his webbed foot on the floor, turning the attention of the group back to him. "First we need that 'key'!"

Goofy blinked a few times in confusion, before remembering what Donald was talking about. Donald frowned. There were times when he really just wanted to smack Goofy upside the head for his denseness, and as it happened, this was turning out to be one of those times. Before Donald could even threaten to act, Aerith's voice broke through Donald's train of malicious thought.

"That's right," she said calmly. "The Keyblade."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait so the Keyblade chooses it's master?" asked Misty looking at the five. 

'Yep and Kairi was chosen since she is the newest. We had ours for about a couple weeks now." said Sora holding Kingdom Key. 

"and they can open any lock, give it a try on that chest over there" said Yuffie pointing to a lock blue chest. Kairi walked over to it and opened the chest and pulled out a Elixir. "Thats so cool" said misty looking at the keyblade. 

"Yes and wielding one of these is a big responsibility." said Vanitas. 

"Not to mention the responsibility i have with my other key" said Sora. 

"Key? what other key?" asked Misty as Leon and Yuffie looked at Sora confused to what he meant by other Key.  Sora smacked himself on the head. Ven said with a chuckle. "Go ahead Sora, Show them, We can trust them. they have good hearts" 

"Hang on we have to get our other guests because the Heartless are going to be drawn to this many keyblades." said Leon earning a confused look from the gang. / **Visitors?**./ they thought. 

"LEON!" shouted Yuffie as all the sudden , in the spot that Yuffie had pointed to, appeared an armored Heartless. Sora and them jumped back in Alarm. 'Thats an new heartless" said Ven summoning Wayward Wind. 

Leon stepped forward, willing his weapon into his grip. "Yuffie, go!"

Aerith, Donald and Goofy headed for the door, Donald more or less leading the way. As he reached forward to grab hold of the doorknob and open the door, it burst open, smacking Donald straight into the wall with a loud quack. Yuffie ran past Aerith without a word, her eyes wide. Aerith gasped at the sight.

"Yuffie?"

The young ninja ran straight for the door that led back into the hallway, not even looking at Aerith once. Aerith bit her lip and ran quickly after her companion. Goofy looked first at Aerith as she ran out the door, then back to where he had last seen Donald. What should he do now?

Leon with his gunblade out said. "Everyone lets go!" he bashed the heartless threw the window and into the ally beyond. Leon jump out after it with the others following. 

Goofy and Donald hadn't gone anywhere. Goofy pushed the door shut and looked over at Donald warily. The force of the door flying open had pushed Donald so hard into the wall that he had been embedded in the plaster of the wall. Goofy merely looked at him for a while, before it occurred to him to help his friend out.

outside the pokemon center. Sora and them were surrounded by the new heartless as Leon took one out with his gunblade. ""Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader!" With that Leon turned to deal with the heartless behind him. 

"Sora, Ash, Kairi, stay together, we'll go help Leon. Misty can you keep Amber safe for us?" asked Ven looking at the orange haired girl. She nodded as she lead Amber back into the pokemon center. Ven and Vanitas with their pokemon went to aid Leon and Infernape. 

Sora charged into battle with Ash and Kairi beside him. Hydro, Pikachu, Flower and Froakie with their trainers. Ash smacked the armored heartless away with his keyblade but another manage to slash his arm with it's claw. "Man these guys are tough" Sora said as he smacked three away from him. Hydro tackled another away before pikachu used thundershock to take it out. "What should we call these guys?" asked Kairi as she stabbed another with her keyblade. "Solders, it only seems right to call these guys solders." said Sora 

"Fine with that" said Ash as they quickly finished off the soilders. "come on lets go, we gotta find the leader" said Sora. They nodded with him as they ran with him thoughout the city. iThe streets were quiet as everyone was asleep in their homes and even the pokemon were asleep. Sora and Co soon reach an intersection. Soon they heard a boom as they look up. They  looked up to see two falling objects…screaming objects. Worse off, they were heading straight towards them. They tried to run but it was to late. The falling people crashed onto Sora. 

that came after was Sora being pined under a bipedal duck and dog. The three of them were a bit out of it do to the fall and crash, but they all soon recovered.

Donald and Goofy were soon treated to the sight of what they have been looking for all this time.

"The key!" Goofy and Donald shouted with glee as they also noticed the keys in Ash and Kairi's hands. But before any more could be said, the ground started to shake. The three looked around, trying to find the source of the rumbling. Soon pillars of stone shot up from the ground, blocking their escape. Then several Soldier Heartless arrived all around the three strangers. the three humans saw the dog creature bring out a small shield and the duck a wand of some sort. The group with the two newcomers engaged the Heartless working together as a team dispite only meeting. once the solders were gone did Kairi detect a dark presense was coming. "That's new. I didn't know I could sense darkness before.' Kairi mused to herself.

She felt the presence from above and looked up to see…giant falling armor. The armor bounced upon impact and suddenly pulled itself together. It landed with a heavy thud and a helmet landed where it belonged soon after. Now it was a giant floating armored Heartless with some very sharp claws. Sora and Co felt a little intimidated with the sheer size of the Heartless.

"any ideas to take this thing down?" asked Kairi now looking at the Guard Armor. 

"Hit and Run Tactics!" said Ash as he and Sora began hitting the monster's legs before running away. Donald was shooting of fire balls, Goofy was bashing it with his shield, and Sora, Ash and Kairi were slashing at the Heartless's limbs when they saw a opining.

The giant Heartless was spinning his arms in a deadly tornado like attack and sent them flying back. Sora ran in after recovering to strike at the arms of the beast, hoping to limit its attacks. The armored giant was swinging all his limbs about and giving the defenders of light, very little openings to attack.

The giant then separated into three different parts. The arms were swinging about over by Donald, the feet were stomping about near Goofy, and the body and head were twirling around in a buzz-saw tornado. As if tornados weren't scary enough. it was heading straight for their pokemon. They luckily dodged the monster as they fired off their own attacks. Froakie with water pulse, Flower with razor leaf, Pikachu with thundershock and Hydro with water gun. Their attacks did some damage to the monsters torso. Kairi and Donald manage to take out to arms as Goofy and Ash took out the legs leaving the torso. Sora ran towards the Torso and he channeled light into his keyblade and slash the torso with one strike. 

suddenly the torso began to shake violently, more so than the other pieces had. It shook and rattled, grinding sheets of metal against each other, sparks flying from the friction. The trio merely watched with wide eyes, stepping backwards, away from the armor, just in case it erupted and sheets of dark purple metal went flying in every which direction. Then, just as quickly as the shaking had begun, it stopped. The head piece dropped onto the armor with a clang, and then tumbled from there onto the ground with a loud metallic thud.

The entire armor then began to glow, and the three new wielders of the keyblade watched as a glowing heart appeared from within the torso of the set of armor. His blue eyes remained focused on the heart as it floated up into the sky, vanishing from view. The torso shook one last time before it vanished into a series of soft purple lights.

They soon dropped to their knees exhausted from the fighting. Soon they heard the flapping of wings as Ryo and his Charizard arrived with Mickey and his Pidgeot. "looks like we arrived just in time" said Mickey as he ran over to them and casted Curaga on them. "Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said hugging him which he returned. "Sorry fellas that i left without explaining more."  said Mickey.

"Dad?" asked Ash as Ryo helped him up. Sora had helped up Kairi as they were all standing in the intersection now back to normal after the heartless battle. "We have alot to discuss" said Ryo. They quickly returned the pokemon center with the newcomers as they met up with Vanitas, Ven and Leon. They were all in the same room right before the heartless attack. "It's good to see you guys again" Ven said hugging Mickey, Donald and Goofy. 

"Us too Ven, any luck?" asked Mickey. 

"No we don;t have a lead but we did find her successor" said Ven as Kairi made herself know to the King. Mickey then had a flashback to seeing the little girl he met in Radiant Garden. "I don;t know if you remember me but my name is Kairi, you and Aqua saved my life when i was little,"

"Oh that was you!, i would have never guessed that it was you Kairi" said mickey looking at her as she giggled. "Yeah, knowing that she's in trouble. I want to help her too" said Kairi. 

"Anyway Dad, did you find out what is going on?" asked Ash looking at his father.

"I did Son and it's not good, The door to Darkness has been opened" said Ryo. 

"The Door to Darkness!" shouted Ven and Vanitas earning a look from everyone. "whats the Door to Darkness?" asked Leon. 

"It's a gate between our world and the Realm of Darkness. The Heartless home world. As long as the Door is opened then the heartless can come by the thousands." said Vanitas. 

"But who would be stupid enough to open the Door to Darkness." said Yuffie. 

"I do not know but i do know that we can close it with two keys. The keyblade of the realm of light and the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness." said Mickey. 

"but Dad, why not use the other key we got?" asked Sora trying his best to keep the  _χ-blade_ a secret. Mickey knew that was the code for the χ-blade as Leon, Yuffie and misty wondered what Key they were talking about.  "I'm afriad son that the Key wont work on the door of Darkness. it has to be two specific keys." said Ryo, 

"You mean that your keyblades arn't the key were suppose to help keep safe?" asked Goofy scratching his head. 

 "No it's not. Sora show them" said Ryo as Sora nodded. he opened his palm and with a bright gold flash did the χ-blade appear in his hand. "you have another keyblade!" shouted Yuffie looking at the χ-blade. "wow, now thats an upgrade"

Misty and Leon can feel the aura radiating from the weapon. they can tell that this wasn't any normal Keyblade. "Is this the Key your Majesty?" asked Donald looking at the χ-blade. 

"Yes, The χ-blade.,This very blade is the original of all Keyblades.The χ-blade guards the source of all Light,Kingdom Hearts." said Mickey as everyone looked at the legendary blade. 

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked Misty. 

"Kingdom Hearts is said to be a ultimate power that a long time ago gave light to the world but people lusted after it's light and fought each other by forging keyblades to mirror the  χ-blade." said Ven. 

"and it has been in my family for generations." said Ryo looking at the blade. 

"and if anyone found out about it. then they would come seeking it so that's why it must remain hidden. With the forces of Darkness at work. the  χ-blade must be kept safe" said Mickey as Sora Dismissed the legendary weapon. 

"so what are we going to do about the Door To Darkness?" asked Vanitas. 

"Children. according to Yen Sid. hidden across Kanto are ten keyholes connected to the Door. you must find them and seal them with your keyblades.once all ten are sealed will the Door To Darkness appear in our world." said Ryo.

"what are you going to do Dad?" asked Sora looking at his father. 

"I will be going into the Realm of Darkness with Mickey to help him retrieve the Keyblade of Darkness." said Ryo. 

"Donald Goofy, i want you two to go with Sora. Help Ven and Vanitas train them and help find Aqua and Terra." said Mickey. 

"You can count on us your Majesty" said Donald and Goofy. 

"but what if we don;t find them..." said Ven sadly looking down. 

But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald quacked, wagging one finger in the air. Ven slowly turned his eyes to look at Donald. What did he mean?

"No frowning," Donald continued, his expression softening sympathetically as he looked at the boy. "No sad face, okay?"

Goofy laughed and leaned toward Donald. "Yeah," he pitched in. "Ya gotta look funny, like us!"

As Goofy began to laugh to himself, Donald made a face and pushed Goofy away from him. He turned his attention back to Ven. His annoyed expression vanished as he returned to trying to cheer Ven up. "This boat runs on happy faces!""Yeah Ven like this" said Sora before he did his signature funny face making everyone laugh at the boy. "That is one Funny Face" said Goofy laughing. 

That did it for Ven as he cheered up. "Thanks Sora. i needed that" said Ven. 

"No Problem Ven" said Sora with a smile. 

"Donald Duck," he introduced himself.

"Name's Goofy," said the captain of the guard, putting his hand on top of Donald's.

Sora looked down at their hands and followed suit, putting one hand over Goofy's. "I'm Sora."

"Ash" siad Ash.

"Kairi" said Kairi 

"Vanitas" said Vanitas.

"amber" said Amber. all of them put their hands on the pile as well.

"All for one and one for all," Goofy chuckled.

It looked like the start of a beautiful new friendship.Ryo, Mickey, Leon,Yuffie and Aerith chuckled as they looked at the new team. 

**===========================================/Scene Change===================**

The 3-D image of the new group of heroes glimmered in the dim light, a hazy green tint over it. The hologram hovered in the middle of the darkness, its dim, eerie green light cast on the figures of five very different looking creatures. Six pairs of eyes glared down at the image before them, their blood boiling in anger at the sight of the rise of six new heroes.

"Those Little Squirts  took down that Heartless!" one voice roared furiously from within the darkness. "Who'd have thought it?"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," hissed another as he slowly turned his snake eyes on the previous speaker. "The child's strength is not his own, besides the girl is one of the seven we seek.."

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless?" suggested someone, her voice bubbling with her own wicked cackle. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys," someone else shouted in outrage. He looked back at the glowing three-dimensional picture, his blood-shot pirate eyes narrowing at the sight."

"Swoggle me eyes!" he exclaimed. "They're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," retorted yet another, throwing his head back as he released a round of wicked, burbled laughter.

"Shut up!" screamed the pirate angrily, shaking his hook in the other's face, the dim green glow of the image reflecting off the sharp, curved metal.

"Enough," someone called from a different part of the room.

The other five figures turned slightly to look at her. One could say that she must have been their leader. She stood in an almost regal stance, but her appearance suggested a dark dragon. Her yellow-green eyes seemed to glow from out of the darkness, tinting the color of her skin to a sort of green-gray. Her red lips curved into a wicked smile as she stared at the hologram, her long, thin fingers fiddling with the clutch of her staff. She moved forward slightly, her black and purple robes flowing across the stone flooring.

"The Keyblade has chosen him. he is being trained by Ventus one of the keyblade wielders i have faced," she continued, her deep voice slow and thoughtful. "Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?"

The other five creatures in the room exchanged glances. Their eyes were at first wide in confusion, but it soon gave way to malicious gleams and smiles. Those boys  posed a threat to their plan and they needed the girl. But they were just children. 

The leader smiled maliciously to herself as she watched the boy talk to his newfound friends.

"Either way, he could be quite useful and the girl will be easy to capture.…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always...leave kudos and no negative comments.
> 
> Sora-Hydro(Squirtle-Male),Talon-Spearow(Male),Scales-Magikarp(Female), 
> 
> Kairi-Flower(Bulbasaur-Female), Cosmie-Cosmog(Genderless),Ivy-Oddish(Female), Mystic-Feebas(Female)
> 
> Ash-Pikachu(Male), Froakie(Male), Pidgeotto(Female)
> 
> Vanitas-Incineroar(Male), Weavile(male)
> 
> Ven-Decidueye(Male), 
> 
> Amber-Teddiursa(Female)
> 
> Serena-Fennekin(Female)
> 
> Donald and Goofy- Highwind-Salamence(female)


End file.
